December Makes Me Feel This Way
by SVU101
Summary: The gang is grown up and it's December 1st, but here's the catch. Gabriella Montez and Troy Boltn have never met, but when they do Gabriella invites him over for dinner with her friends. And then we go onto a BIG story line lol its the usually pairings,
1. December 1st pt 1

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 1

Chapter1

Gabriella's POV

I was walking along the street carrying a bag of milk. It was December 1st the month I loved! I mean the snow and the songs! I looked at the Christmas tree we had in the middle of town. It was lit up with a star at the top. There was a man in a Santa Clause suit. I smiled and went up to him. I took out a twenty dollar bill and put it in the bucket.

"Merry Christmas, miss." The man said to me.

"You too." I said smiling at him. I walked away in the cold air and started towards home. It was only six and I had to get ready. At eight I had all my friends coming over for dinner as tradition. Last year it was at Taylor's house and this year it's at mine.

I walked up my street and into the house. As soon as I closed the door I heard running in the house and then a crash. I smiled at snowball. She was only 6 months old and very small. She was all white and she always ran in the house. The floor was wood so she would always slide and crash into something when she tried to stop. Then she would get back up and run again. She came running up to me.

"Hey girlie, I'll be one second and then we can go ok?" I asked her walking into the kitchen. I put the milk in the fridge and then went to get her leash. I was taking her on a walk before I cooked. I click the leash onto her collar as she wagged her tail. I smiled. She loved the snow and her walks. We went outside into the cold air, but heck she LOVED the cold air.

We went into the woods and she jumped into every pile of snow she saw. We were walking in the woods and I kept looking up at the sky. It was gray. We were suppose to get a storm tonight. Actually were suppose to get a storm all month long but on different days of course. All of a sudden I felt snowballs leas go limp. I looked down and saw she had finally managed to chew through the leash. I looked ahead and saw her running.

"Snowball!" I yelled running after her.

What felt like an hour I found her, but another man was holding her.

"Thank you so much for getting her." I said to the man taking her out of his arms.

"No problem, plus she came to Matt here." The man said to his dog.

I looked down at the dog and smiled. I bent down and started to tie the leash on her collar tight so she wouldn't get away. I stood up and looked into the mans eyes. They were baby blue.

"Gabriella Montez." I said my name holding out my hand.

"Troy Bolton."

"Are you heading this way?" I asked him pointing behind me.

"Actually yes I am." He said. So we started walking together. After while I asked him the time.

"Seven." He said to me. My eyes widen.

"Oh shoot I should be cooking right now!" I said to him.

"Huh?"

"Oh I'm sorry every year my friends and I have dinner at each others houses. Would you like to come?" I asked him.

"Sure I'm doing anything." He said to me smiling. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Ok, here's the address." I said telling him the address.

I walked off with snowball and went home to cook.

A/N ok I know your all asking me why is this girl writing a Christmas fic this early? First off I love Christmas I just love the snow. Second because I take forever! To update so I want to get this up early and done early before Christmas. No should I continue this or not? The chapters will be longer I prmose you that. Well I hope you all enjoy this Christmas fic and the many more chapters lol. There's going to be 25 chapters for the 25 days of Christmas and this will be m longest fic which is another readon why I'm doing it this early! Lmao. Well have a nice day!


	2. December 1st pt 2

December makes me feel this way

Chapter2

Ok so I should've motioned this before. There all 23yrs old. Troy and Chad are basketball players and all.

Chapter2 Gabriella's POV

When I got home I hung up my coat and hat and eveyrhting else. I went upstairs and changed into faded jeans and a cotton black top. (do you know the ones hat have like the fluffy stuff on it? Well its that kind)

I went into the kitchen and started cooking. By eight I had the dinner cooked and the table set. I went into the living room and lit the firs. As soon as I did I heard running then a crash and then running again. I laughed at my dog and went to put on Christmas music. The music filled the air as the door bell rang. I ran over to the door and let everyone in.

"Chad and Taylor are running a bit late." Ryan said as he dropped off bags of gifts by the tree.

"Yeah, their picking up their friend. I can't wait to meet him." Sharpay said.

"Me neither." I said. We went into the living and I went to get some hot chocolate. The wine came out during dinner and after it. When I was walking back into the living room the door rang. I set the tray of cups on the table and went to the door. I opened it and Taylor and I hugged.

"Ok, Gabi you're going to love this guy!" Taylor said coming in and shaking out the snow in her hair. Chad came in and then a blue eyed man. I knew him! He was from the woods.

"Little lady, meet Troy Bolton!" Chad said to me.

"Your Gabriella Montez?" he asked me.

"This is totally weird."

"You guys met or something?" Chad asked.

"Yeah in the woods earlier on." I said as we went into the kitchen. I got them hot chocolate and then went into the living room. We all sat down and talked for a while. We headed into the dinning room and sat down. I sat next to Troy.

"You already knew you were coming, huh?" I asked him putting some potatoes on my plate and pashing it to him.

"Yup." He said giving me his boy smile.

We all started eating and adding some more things on our plates as we finished our first, second and so on plates.

"No, that was last year. Oh my gosh it was so funny!" Sharpay said telling Troy the story of what we did last year.

"No, Chad it's not tomorrow. Tomorrow we have ice skating." I said to him.

"What so you guys basically spend this whole month together?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, oh by the way when are moving in here?" Taylor asked me.

"When ever you guys feel like it."

"I think tomorrow before ice skating, right Ryan?" Kelsi said to her husband.

"Yeah."

"I'm lost." Troy said.

"Every year who ever is holding the dinner we stay at there house that month. This year is Gabriella, so get you stuff. We're moving in tomorrow." Zeke said.

"Oh…and you can fit everyone in here?"

"Yeah, but the problem is when it come to Christmas Eve. Now that is biggest part!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because all the parents come and stay." Chad said stuffing his face with turkey. After dinner we felt like we all known Troy our whole lives. We went into the living room and sat down with our wines and beers. Desert was on the table waiting to be eaten.

"Ok ours first!" Chad said pulling the bags he brought out.

(I don't want to go into this all sorry) Wrapping paper was all over the floor. I had set up snowball's dinner in the kitchen. I guess she was done because we all heard running then a crash. Then she ran into the living room and ran into the wrapping paper pile. She started attacking it.

"Gabriella, snowball is weird!" Zeke said looking at the dog scared.

"It's not my fault…at least she doesn't chew my shoes…" I said.

"Well, I think she's a cute doggie. Right snowball?" Taylor said cooing at the dog.

Snowball ran over to her and started jumping up and down. (my dog does that A LOT) finally she stopped and she went over to where Troy was sitting. She jumped onto his lap and started licking his face.

"Aww its puppy love!" Chad said.

We all started laughing.

"Stop making fun of my dog." I said getting up. I took the hyper dog off of Troy and sat her down on the ground. Snowball looked at the paper once again and laid down in it. She soon fell asleep to the fire and us laughing.

"Who gave the dog to you again?" Taylor asked.

"We did!" Ryan said from his spot on the couch.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"She was a lonely person! Plus she never dates so she needs someone in this damn house." Kelsi said.

"Sounds like someone we know huh tay?" Chad said.

"Yeah, it sounds like Troy…" She said eyeing him.

"You two should date!" Sharpay said jumping in her seat.

"What? No!" I said yelled.

"Oh come one Gabriella!" Zeke said.

"You guys look cute together!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys, sorry to say this, but Gabriella is right I mean we just met and all." Troy said from his seat.

"Ok, fine…but were not giving up until we find you the perfect boyfriend!" Chad said.

"Chad, I'll find the right one."

"But I'm meeting him first!" Ryan said.

"We all are!" Chad said.

I got up form my seat and looked out the window.

"Do you guys think you can even make it home tonight?" I asked them.

"Well, I think we should head out now if we want to. " Kelsi said.

"Yeah, just leave the gifts here and you all can get them tomorrow." Sharpay said. They all headed out into the heavy falling snow. I went upstairs to bed leaving the mess to clean for tomorrow.

Troy Bolton was cute, but I couldn't like him. I mean his smile makes you want to melt and his eyes…you could get lost in them and he's so….cute…I mean he's so nice! I shook my head and went to sleep.

A/N ok so second chapter done! YES!!! Well thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!!! And if you have any ideas I'll love to hear them!


	3. December 2nd pt 1

December Makes Me Feel This Way

Chapter2

Chapter 2: December 2nd Gabriella's POV

I woke up with a chill this morning, but I felt a warm spot on my legs. I looked down and saw Snowball laying her head on it. It was cold but I knew I had to get up. It was the last day of school for vacation. I got out of bed, but once my feet touched the cold hardware floor I wanted to crawl back into my warm bed. I fought the urge to dot hat. I got up and got dressed. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and then got on a blue top and black pance on.

I got my socks on and my shoes and went downstairs. My heels clicking as I walked. I went into the kitchen and put on the coffeepot and got out a cup. I pulled back the curtain of from the window to look at the yard. It wasn't snowing that bad as last night, but the amount of snow that was on the ground and still pilling…was about up to my knees. (New York did have one like it…not fun I lost my phone b/c I kept falling in that damn snow…) I groaned.

Usually I loved the snow, but I was cold and cranky. I drank my coffee and laid a bowl of food out for my crazy little dog. I left a note on the kitchen counter telling the guys I was at school.

I got on my winter gear and my work bag. I walked out the door and noticed someone had shoveled my front lawn and stairs. I looked around and saw Dave. He was my age and was tall. He would always hit on me and do my shoveling. I looked at him and waved. He waved back. I looked at my car…no way was I going to get that out. I walked down the steps and started walking to the school. Finally I got there just in time for the homeroom bell to ring. I ran to my class and found all the students there.

They were sitting patiently…the Freshmen class were always good, but they scared me sometimes. I smiled at them as I walked in. I sat at my desk and stared out the window. The bell rang and they walked out of the class. Three minutes later I had my juniors. They came running into the room laughing and throwing the ball around. I smiled at them as they settled down. I walked around my desk and leaned on it.

"Ok, guys now here's the deal. I am too lazy to do any work so were going to just sit and talk to each other." I said to them.

"Ok did anyone watch Grey's Anatomy last night?!" Kevin yelled out to the class. Then everyone screamed yes and went into debating on who Meredith should date and then about Izzy and Alex and then I just couldn't keep up with all the gossip on the show. I watch my students when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled over the noise.

I was sitting at my desk now when the person walked in. the class was silent now and I looked up to see Troy there. Huh?

Troy? Was here? How…

"OOOOOOOOOOO Ms. Montez has a boyfriend!!!!" Jon yelled.

"Jon." I said sternly.

"Sorry, Ms. M!" he yelled.

"Ok, just continue on with your talking and etc." I said. I motioned Troy to sit next to me at my desk.

"What are you doing here? No how did you know where I worked?" I asked him.

"Well I was bored at Tay's and Chad's so I came here."

"But how did you know I worked here?"

"I heard Taylor and Chad talking about it."

"Oh…" I said. The bell rang and my first period class left the room wishing them a merry Christmas. My Freshman class walked in and sat down quietly.

"Uh Gabriella, why are they quiet?" Troy whispered to me.

"I don't know they scare me though." I whispered back to him.

"Ok guys uh…you have a free period today so you can talk and enjoy yourselves." I said sitting down at my desk. They looked at me and talked to each other but in whispering voice.

"Ok, I wasn't even like that." Troy said.

"I know I was like for my first week then Taylor and all them got me out of my shyness coats."

"Good thing huh?"

"Ah, you can that."

"What's your favorite season and Holiday?" he asked me.

"UH winter and Christmas."

"I hate them sooo much!" Troy said leaning back in his chair.

"You hate winter and Christmas? Why?!"

"I don't know it's just the coldness and then the songs! I mean the songs are what get me!" he complained. I just sat there and laughed at him.

"Well, what can I do to make you like Christmas?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"OH well I can get you to LVOE Christmas. I got Tay and Chad to love it."

"Ok, you can try but it isn't going to work."

So for the rest of the day I gave my students free periods and sometimes they kept bugging me and Troy about our lives. Troy and I were talking as if we were best friends and knew each other forever! The last bell rang and I got my coat on and so did Troy. We walked out the front doors with the snow still falling.

"So when are we going ice skating?"

"Uh… once were all moved in and then we go around six." I said to him. We walked to my house and into the door. Hearing Snowball running and then crashing then running again I was ready for her attack.

"There ya go girl." I said picking her up and kissing her a kiss. I placed her on the ground and took off my coat, as did Troy.

"Gabi, can I call you that?"

"Yeah, everyone does." I said to him.

"I was wondering if I could bring Matt here. I don't want to leave him alone."

"Sure." I said to him. He left and I went to clean out the places where everyone was staying. I made sure the attic rooms were clean. I had two rooms up in the attic and a bathroom up there. I had five bedrooms and one of them was mine and three bathrooms which one of them was in my room. After that I fell onto my bed letting my white blankets take me in. I guess I fell asleep…

A/N ok so there's no mussy Troyella yet! But there will be trust me! Ok they live in Nre York…I think I forgot to mention that….yeah lol. So Christmas music started playing today on 106.7 so I woke up to have yourself and merry Christmas…yea lol.

Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!


	4. December 2 pt2

December 2nd Pt2

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gabriella's POV

I was in the guest rooms cleaning them and stripping the beds and putting on new ones. Snowball was having fun since she kept laying in the dirty sheets and quilts. Finally after finishing the rooms I made sure I had enough food for this week and next week. Finally I went into the living room and turned on the TV ABCs family 25 days of Christmas was on. I watched Harry Potter and for some reason I wondered why they put it in. I mean hello there's only like a ten minute scene with Christmas in it…I fell asleep to their voices trying to find the chamber.

Sharpay's POV

We were all standing out Gabi's door and I was trying to get her key out of my bag.

"Shar hurry we're all getting cold." Ryan complained to me.

"Oh, shut up the cold is good for you." I said to him.

"Actually it's not…" Taylor said.

"Found it!" I yelled happily. I opened the front door and we piled in. setting our things down in the hallway I went in search of Gabriella.

"Ok, this is soo fun!" Chad yelled.

"SHH!" she's sleeping I said walking into the living room and turning off the T.V.

"Sorry." Chad said.

"She's going to get a sore neck." Kelsi said.

"Yup…Troy take her to her room, please." I said to him. I looked at Troy and his face went bright red.

"Oh, come on just take her up stairs it's the door with a G on it." I said.

"OK." Troy said. He went over to Gabriella and picked her up off the couch and carried her up stairs.

"Ok, this is going to be so fun getting them together!" Taylor said.

"I know!" Kelsi said smiling broadly. All of a sudden we heard barking. We looked at Matt and snowball who were now I guessing having a staring contest.

"Ok lets go move in, but remember do not unpack." I said to them. (ok I'm going to just list it to you lol)

Master Room Gabriella

Three Guest rooms

Attic room

Basement room

Guestroom 1 Sharpay and Zeke

Guest room 2 Taylor and Chad

Guest room 3 Kelsi and Ryan

Attic room Troy

We all moved in except for Troy who was now sitting in the kitchen waiting to be told where to go.

"You're up in the attic. I really recommend that room. It's brilliant." I said to him.

"Ok thanks." He said still sitting.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Well Gabriella said she could make me LOVE Christmas and I just don't get how she can do that." He said.

"Oh gosh, she makes you LVOE it. With all the Christmas music and stuff, she will. We have to go. We have ice skating time." I said walking upstairs getting ready to wake Gabriella.

He totally likes her! I said in my mind. I walked into Gabriella room where I found her tucked in.

"Aww." I said smiling. I knew Troy tucked her in and that was sweet. All he had to do is lay her on the bed.

"Gabi, come on wake up. It's time to go ice skating." I said to her.

"Tired." She mumbled.

"Ice skating come on!"

"Tired."

"Get out now."

"Tired."

"Gabriella Ann Montez, get out now." I demanded.

"Gosh, your starting to act like my mom." She said getting out of bed, but then sitting down on it again. She looked around confused.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Troy carried you up." I said shrugging my shoulders. I could see the lush rising on her cheeks and smiled.

"You have a little crush on our new dearest friend?" I asked her sitting down on her bed.

"No, he's our NEW friend. Why would I have a crush on him? I men hello I just only met him." She said getting up and walking into her closet. I just sat on her bed as she changed in the closet.

"You can have a crush on anyone it doesn't really matter." I yelled to her.

"Yes it does. I mean what if he's actually a killer…or stalked…or both." She said.

"Oh, puh-lease! He's on the basketball team and he's Chad's best friend!" I said to her.

"True, but hey we never know." She said walking out of her closet.

"What is with you and your jeans and those tops?" I asked her as she came out in her cotton Red long shirt.

"Don't know." She said walking downstairs. I just walked down the stairs with her. We stood at the door getting on our coats.

"Everyone get your butt's down here!" Gabriella yelled.

"Do you think we should tell them about the surprise?" I whispered to her.

"Nope." She said smiling.

Everyone was down and dressed in the matter of five minutes.

"Ok…now into the cars!" I said. We all ran to Zeke and my van and piled in.

Gabriella and I sat in front while the rest sat in back.

"Ok now we start the game!" Gabriella yelled into the van.

"What game?" Troy asked.

I saw Gabriella turned in her seat.

"The game of singing. The game of the words, but not only is it words it the singing. It's the Christmas words and songs…" Gabriella went on with her craziness finally after thirty minutes she finished her lecture.

"Ok, now I am suppose to do what?" Troy asked.

"Sing!" I said turning on the Christmas radio.

Troy's POV

Ash sharpay turned it on the whole Van except me started singing the carols.

"Troy sing now or else." Gabriella said glaring at me.

I started to sing to them. My eyes kept looking at her. She looked so happy. I noticed that there was always a small spark in her eyes and her smiled made it grow bigger.

"Ok were here!" Sharpay said pulling into the empty parking lot.

"Uh, Sharpay it's empty." Ryan said trailing off.

"Point being?" she asked looking at us.

"Let's go! Come on people we need to go!" Gabriella said in a childish voice getting out of the car and running into the snow.

"I guess we better go or she'll just go snow crazy." Kelsi said getting out to the car. Sharpay and Gabriella were walking in front of the group. Laughing and whispering. We walked into the arena which was empty. We went over to the counter where we would get our skates.

"NICK!" Gabriella yelled leaning over the counter.

"Gee gabs you know how to call someone." A tall man with black hair and green eyes come out.

"Yay." She said still leaning over the counter.

"We need usual skates, but then we need new ones. Troy what size are you?" Gabriella asked me.

"Uh 32." (ok making it up what ever:))

We sat on the benches getting our skates on.

"Why is it empty?" Taylor asked.

"That is because Gabriella and I rented it for the whole day." Sharpay said.

"Really?!" Kelsi asked.

"Yup." Gabriella said. Once she said that she was on the ice. Then everyone else was. I had my skates on, but didn't really want to skate.

Gabriella's POV

I was skating around the rink twirling as I did. I loved skating when I was little and also a lot more things. Wasn't paying attention where I was going I bumped into someone and we fell onto the ground.

"opps." I said giggling as I was on top of the person.

"You really need to pay attention." Troy said under me.

"Said I was sorry." I said to him.

"Bo you didn't"

"Oh, well I'm saying sorry now." I said getting up and continuing on with my skating. I had to get off of him. I could feel his body and oh my gosh it felt so good! That's it need to get my mind on something else…Skating and Troy…again I bumped into someone, but I didn't fall.

"Nick, hi." I said smiling at him. He was on the ice too.

"Well hello little lady." He said. He held out his arm and I took it. We started skating around the rink.

"So new guy. Boyfriend?" he asked me.

"No, no boyfriend for me yet." I said.

"Well that's a surprise." He said. I could feel all the heat rise into my cheeks.

"You see I made you blush." He said smiling.

"No, it's just cold." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"No."

Troy's POV

The rest of the gang and I were skating slowly around the rink while we watched Gabriella and Nick flirt. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously in my heart. But I couldn't have a crush on her…I mean what if she was a murder!

"I hate this!" Sharpay groaned. "This was suppose to be the gang not…this cheap skate!"

"Yeah...I mean who does he think he is!" Zeke said.

"Uh, guys I think he can flirt with her." I said.

"Nuh uh! This will ruin our whole plan!" Chad said to me.

"Plan?" I asked.

"About monkeys." Taylor said.

"Ok."

Gabriella's POV

"Haha." I was laughing at one of Nick's jokes. We had been around the rink like…a million times.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great in fact." I answered.

"So if I asked you out on a date tonight would you accept?" he asked me. I stopped skating and looked at him. Date…the word I hated. When I was sin high school I met this guy thought he was my soul mate, but after graduation I found out he was cheating on me for years. Never dated again…well my friend forced me on the blind dates, but that's all I ever did. Never let them touch me. Never looked at them. I actually found the worse things possible to make me not see them.

"Gabriella?" Nick said waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry Nick, I have to go." I said skating away and over to my friends.

"Can we go please?" I asked them and skated towards the entrance of the rink. I sat on the bench and started taking off my skates.

"What just happened?" Kelsi asked the group. They skated towards the entrance and started doing the same task as I was doing. I went to the counter and laid the skates on it and went to the car. I leaned against it and waited for the others to come out. I started jumping up and down to how cold it was.

Finally they got here and we got in the car. We were driving on the highway. The car silent.

"Ok, now guys Sharpay and I have a surprise for you!" I said acting all hyper.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Were staying in a cabin for a week!" Sharpay squealed.

"A cabin? Where?" Ryan asked.

"Up in the mountains. Guys you'll love it!" I said to them. Now I got my hyperness up. Thinking about that cabin made me happy. I loved that Cabin. It was my mothers, but when she passed away she gave it to me.

"So that's why you told us not to unpack." Zeke said.

"Yup."

"Now that's why I saw the suitcases in your room." Troy said. My eyes widened.

"You were in my room? When?" I asked him.

"Oh, we asked him to bring you up to your room because you were asleep." Ryan said.

"Oh…" I said. We finally got home. Inside we were all trying to get our things ready.

"Gabi, am I bringing Matt?" Troy asked me.

"Yes, you are." I said smiling.

"Ok." He said running back upstairs.

Finally at nine O' clock we were in the van. We were set.

"So how long is this trip?" Zeke asked.

"Um…seven hour trip." I said to them.

"Seven hours!" Taylor yelled in the car.

"Well, hello were taking breaks and eating." Sharpay said driving the van.

"True."

Snowball and Matt were barking. We all looked at them. They were sitting on Troy's lap. What I couldn't help, but notice was his… (ok now don't go eww lol some girl do this and plus my friend gave me this idea.) Dick… (lmao ok I just had to laugh!) it looked big…even though his cloths were covering it. I mean it looks so…so…AH Gabriella stop it! I sat back in my seat which was in the front with Sharpay. Staring forward and trying to get the picture of his body out of my mind I started to count. Then I start humming.

"Gabriella can we switch? The people back here are getting annoying." Ryan said to me.

"Sure." I said. Sharpay pulled over and Ryan and I switched seats. I only knew that Ryan was going to bug Sharpay about our surprises. I sat next to Troy in the van and took Snowball.

"Hey, there girlie." I Said to her.

"You call her girlie?" Troy asked me.

"Yes I do." I said smiling at him.

"Ok." He said laughing.

"Put the music on!" I yelled to the front. The Christmas station was turned on and I started singing to it.

"One the first ay of Christmas my true love gave to me…." I started singing.

"Don't please!" Troy said putting a hand over my mouth. I looked at his hand and then at him.

"Oh sorry." He said pulling his hand away.

Snow ball and Mat jumped off our laps and onto the floor where they fell asleep.

I started to get tired and looked at Troy.

"Pillow." I stated and then laid my head on his lap and sonly fell asleep.

Troy's POV

When Gabriella laid her head on my lap I froze. She seemed like a shy girl. Not the one to lay her head on a men's lap. I laid my hand on her waist and looked out the window.

"How cute!" Chad said to me.

"Oh be quiet." I said to him.

"Kodak moment!" he yelled I looked at him weirdly. He went into Taylor's bag and got out a Kodak camera.

"Don't." I said warning him. He smiled and took the picture.

"If gabs wasn't here I would kill you!" I whispered to him.

We all fell asleep except Sharpay and Ryan because I could hear them arguing in my sleep….

A/N ok…long chappie. I know and im sorry for not updating with school and all. now with dec on my back I have to update this more often. I wqant tit done be4 christmas. Lol/ thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. Now I need idas! Please! Lol. Also noted that these chapters may get long, but this I promise you it will not get longer then nine pages! That I will prmise you lol.


	5. December 3

December Makes me feel this way

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Gabriella's POV December 3rd

Someone was shaking me. I knew it. I didn't wan to wake up.

"Pick a pepper." I said to the person. It was cold….very col. Who turned the heaters off?

"I don't like pepper. I thought we discussed this earlier on." Troy said whispering to me.

"Carry me in please." I whined to him.

"W-What?" I heard him Sutter.

"Please?" I asked him. I started drifting off. I guess he carried me because I could fell someone walking and I felt like I was floating. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was cold.

"Where do I put her?" I heard Troy's soft voice ask.

"The door with flowers on it. It has crayons on it." Taylor said. I smiled remembering when I drew on my door when I was five. Now that was the most fun I had. I felt myself being carefully placed onto the bed and someone taking my shoes and jacket and etc off. Finally they placed me under the quilts.

"Night Gabriella." Troy said kissing my forehead and leaving the room. Oh my…did he just kiss my head? AHH oh my god that felt so good! This time I want his lips on mine! Wait no stupid Gabriella you can't like him! Shut up! He could be a murder remember!

My mind was not being nice to me. It was confusing me…meanies. I fell asleep…again.

Troy's POV

"Ok, Troy, your room is down this hall." Kelsi said leading me away into a hallway. This Cabin was huge. I walked into my room. Once I walked into it I saw pictures. And a lot of them. (Ok random lol. If you want to see the cabin go to my profile. I'll try and get pic of the inside.)

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Just laying there I drifted off.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and yummy smells happily I took a quick shower and dressed. I went into the kitchen and saw everyone in the kitchen. The guys sitting at the table and the girls were at the stove cooking. I pulled up besides Zeke.

"What's up." I asked them.

"Nothing much, you." Ryan asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok, food is done!" Gabriella and the girls said setting down the food. We all sat down and started piling our plates with food. I was sitting next to Gabriella.

"FOOD!" Chad said as he stuffed his face with it.

"S last night…" I said trialing off.

"Oh thank you for carrying me. I was so tired." Gabriella said stating to me.

"NO problem." I said to her.

She smiled at me and we began to eat.

"No, no it wasn't!" Gabriella yelled at Chad. They were all having a conversation about finding each other's cloths in the bathroom floor or in their draws when this time of year came around…

"Yes, it was! I swear Troy, it was on my bed!" Chad said to me. He was talking about Gabriella's bra…

"Uh, guys lets stop this convo." I said to them.

"Okies." Gabriella said.

Five minutes later…

"I want cookies." Gabriella stated. She was so mature when it came to serious things and then when it came to anything else she was so…weird and random.

"Well, then let's finish up breakfast and then we'll cook something." I said to her.

"Nuh-uh! We can't I have a surprise for everyone!" she said bouncing in her seat. I looked at Taylor and Taylor gave me a shrug. After breakfast we washed the dishes and put them away. Then we all got ready since Gabriella told us to dress warmly.

"Get your butt's down here!" Gabriella yelled. Everyone was downstairs in the matter of time.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked as we left the house with the two barking dogs in it.

"Surprise." Gabriella said doing spirit fingers around her face. She laughed and started running in the snow. It was really cold up here since it was still snowing. After about an hour of walking I was getting tired.

"Gabriella, where are we going?" I yelled to the hyper 23 year old.

"We're here!" Gabriella standing at the edge of what looked like a cliff. We walked up to where she was and looked down. It wasn't a cliff, it was a hill.

"And what are we to do to it?" Kelsi asked holding herself. Gabriella wiggled her eyebrows and went over to a snow covered bush. There she pulled out four sleds.

"You want us to go down that hill?" Chad asked her.

"It's not that deep. I mean I use to go down this hill all the time before…before the accident." Gabriella said. "Please."

"I'll do it." I said stepping forward.

"GO you sit in the back and I'm in front." Gabriella said instructing me.

"Fine we'll do it too." Chad said.

"Yea, why not it'll be fun." Ryan and Zeke said.

"No, no Zeke what are you doing?" Sharpay asked him.

"Come on sweetie it'll be fun." He said turning to her.

She looked at the girls and then back. "Fine."

"Ok now let's go on our sleds." Gabriella said. I sat in the sled and she sat in front of me.

"Is this safe?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yea, but I must warn you I broke my arm when I was ten on it.": she said smiling.

"That's safe to know." I said.

"Yup…now one two and ah three!" She Yelled. Before I knew it we were speeding down the hill and Gabriella was screaming and I couldn't but scream too. All of a sudden the sled flipped over and we rolled down the hill. Finally I stopped and saw the gang coming down. Frantically looking for Gabriella I got up. I saw her sitting up and rubbing her head. All of a sudden one of the gang came speeding right by us and Gabriella put her head between her knees. After the gang passed by she looked up at me and laughed.

"Your laughing why?" I asked her.

"It was fun." She said. She got up and ran up to our sled and ran back down and to the gang. I followed her. Weird…

"That was so fun!" Sharpay said the girls were squealing with delight.

"Told you!" Gabriella said. I looked up at the gray sky. It was still snowing. When was it going to lighten up? We went up and down the hill a lot of times. Night was coming on and we were discussing what we should do now.

"Ok, I feel like…Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Come on me and you are doing something." She said.

"That is?"

"I'm going to make you love Christmas." She said grabbing my arm.

"Wait, Gabi what do we do with the sleds?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, put them back in the bush, thanks. See you later on!" She yelled as we walked.

"So what are you planning crazy?" I asked her.

"Crazy?"

"Yea, you're pretty serious at times, but then you're…crazy and weird…like a child."

"Aw thanks Troy."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, here we are!" Gabriella said. I looked ahead and saw a frozen lake. (again go to my profile to see it. I am having so much fun with this pictures in profile:) it was wonderful! The whole sky was pink and blue. It looked so purple.

"Oh wow…" I said. It was breath taking.

"Ok, now the theme of Christmas is to enjoy it. I mean my favorite thing of snow is the angels!"

"Angels?"

"Snow angels. You know you lay in the snow and move your arms." She said looking at me.

"I have know idea what you mean." I said shaking my head.

"What the hell did you do during the winter time?"

"I just played in my room with video games etc."

"…Ok well I'm teaching you. Now do what I do." She said. She laid down in the snow and started moving her arms and legs. She held her hand out and I took it. I helped her up and we looked at her art work.

"Now your turn." She said.

"If you think I'm getting my cloths wet then think again." I said to her. Before I knew she pushed me down on the ground.

"Ok, there wet now might as well do it." She said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and did what she had done. I got up and looked at it.

"Well?" I asked her.

"That looks like a box…" she said trailing off.

"Hey, best I could do." I said defending myself.

"Ok what ever. Let's onto the lake." She said walking to the lake.

"Onto it?" I asked following her.

"Yes onto it. It's safe."

"Like the sled thing."

"Hey no one got hurt."

"Yet…"

"Fine then we'll do something else. No what can I do with you? Hmm…oh I have an idea! Ok now one thing about snow is the fights." She said smirking. She bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at my face.

"Cold, cold.' I yelled whipping it off.

"Mean!" I yelled to her.

"It's called snowball fight." She said smiling.

"Well, I don't want one. Tomorrow."

"Fine, let's head back." She said. We started walking back to the house. Once in a while I kept glancing at her, but this time my eyes were just staring at her. She was looking up into the sky.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked me.

"What is?"

"The smell. I mean can you actually smell that crispy air?" she asked looking at me. Woah what happened to crazy Gabriella?

"Umm…it's air." I said t her.

"Yeah, but the smell." She said. She stopped wlaking and so did I. At this point I was so cold.

"Nope." I said to her. She walked behind me and I felt her take my arms and open them like I was going to hug someone. I was about to move.

"Don't move just take in a deep breathe. Smell the crispy, frosty air!" she said from behind me. I took in a deep breathe, but smelt just air.

"I smell nothing, Gabriella. So please just stop it, Christmas is just some stupid holiday!" I yelled at her. I could feel her hands off of my arms. Then I saw her walking ahead. Agh what did I do?

"Gabriella!" I yelled I started running up to her, but she kept walking on. Did I just see a tear slip down? I stopped running after her. I stood there in the cold with snow still falling. I never made a girl cry. Never ever did I. I don't even know why I yelled…maybe because I wanted her…badly. Or was it because she was pissing me off with this Christmas spirit?

I turned around and hit a tree.

Gabriella's POV

I started walking away when he yelled. I couldn't believe he yelled at me. He had no damn franking (yes I know franking) right! All I did was ask him to breath in the air. Nuh-uh you told him too. Same bug difference. Not really…Shut up! I hate you conscious! I yelled. Brain is mean…why did I choose teaching?

Ok, really random I smiled in my mind. I looked back and saw nothing. It was getting dark and I didn't know where I was. I looked at my watch…crap! It was eleven. I looked around frantically, but then I remembered. Duh! My father put these markings on the trees all the time. Looking at each tree I resumed walking home. I looked at the entrance of the cabin. Wondered if Troy was in there. If he was do I apologize…or does he?

Wait hold up, why am I worried if he says sorry or not to me. It's not like I like him or anything…oh puh-lease girl you LIKEEE him. Shut up brain! You're the one that got me into this mess. It was getting cold. I wrapped my arms around my body and walked up the steps. I opened the door and into the warm house. I looked around and saw no one. Maybe he was still out there…

I shook my head and took off my coat boots eveyrhting. I walked upstairs into my room and locked the door.

Was Christmas just a stupid holiday? Or was it just like I always imagined it. I sat on my floor staring into space. Was it or wasn't it…in fact why did I love Christmas so much? First off the snow…joy…my dad's birthday…also his death day. Weird he was born on the same day and died on it too. He brought this Cabin when I was only just born. December 18th. Ever since then we came here.

Magical…that's why I loved Christmas because it was magical. I lay on my floor still in my wet cloths and stared at the plug.

Troy's POV

I kept kicking the snow as I walked back to the cabin. Why did I yell? All she wanted to do is make me love Christmas…finally I got back and went to my room.

A/N ok I know sad ending to this chappie, but listen there's romance coming up! Lol thank you all who reviewed the last chappie. Bye!


	6. December5iknow i skipped two days

December Makes me feel this Way

Chapter 6

Taylor's POV

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Gabi, it's me Taylor. Breakfast is ready. Come on you must be hungry! I mean you and troy came back pretty late." I said smiling through the door.

"Wait is Troy in there? Because he isn't in his room…well actually his room is locked too…anyway come down in five minutes." I yelled walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"There not answering." I said going to the counter cutting up an apple.

"Well I heard some crying." Zeke said.

"Crying of joy?" Kelsi asked popping a piece of apple into her mouth.

"Beats me, but there were sniffles after it." He said.

"Hey, could be sniffles of joy." Ryan said at the stove.

"Sniffles of joy… now how is that possible?" Sharpay asked laughing.

"Ok, let's talk about…a movie tonight!" Kelsi said.

"Titanic!" Chad said. Everyone looked at him.

"Taylor, you're husband…weird." Zeke said to me.

"I know." I said. I went over to him and kissed him. "But I love him."

"Well I love titanic." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, but it isn't a Christmas movie and Gabriella will go nuts if it isn't a Christmas movie." Ryan said.

"It doesn't have to be a Christmas movie. Christmas is just another holiday." We heard some one say. We all turned around and saw Gabriella walk over to the coffee maker. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy.

"I say we watch Titanic." She said leaving the room with a cup of coffee.

"I'll go find the DVD." Zeke and Ryan said leaving the room.

"Did we miss something?" Sharpay asked looking around.

"I think so. I mean every year with Gabi, it has to be Christmas." I said.

"Well, maybe she was crying from Troy asking her out?" Chad said giving a suggestion.

"Chad, just finish your breakfast." Kelsi said throwing a towel at him.

We were cleaning the kitchen while Zeke and Ryan were trying to find the DVD. Gabriella was in her room and Troy we hadn't seen all day.

Troy's POV

Twelve PM… I got up showered and went across the hall to Gabriella's room. I looked at the door and put my ear to it. I could hear crying.

Gabriella's POV

I was sitting on my floor leaning against my bed.

I was on the phone talking to my grandma. She was about 99. She had so much energy.

"Hey, may." I said into the phone.

"Deary, how is your Christmas going?" she asked in her caring voice.

"It's going great may, how's yours?"

"Well, you know these people. They have to keep a watchful eye on me like I'm going to die any second here." I laughed at her as she said it.

"May, your ninety-nine. They have to keep a close watch on you."

"Well it would be better if they didn't."

"Well, may I just want to check up on you. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"I will deary…did you find a man yet?"

"NO may I didn't."

"Well, you better young lady. I will talk to you soon, bye." I hung up the phone and leaned against my bed.

"Why is life so complicated?" I asked my empty dark room. My window had flown open and I looked at it. I smiled at all the memories I had in this room. I remember that window would always open up and I would think of it as Santa Claus, but invisible. Sometimes it would be the snow angels I made or the snowmen. Or just random people coming in to talk to me. I got up from my spot and went over to the window.

I looked out the window. It was still snowing. I wonder what time it was. I looked at my clock. Five PM. I knew the movie would begin soon. I closed my window, but then I felt a rush, like someone running by me. I looked out the window. Felt like someone trying to get our before I closed the window. I smiled thinking of my imagination.

FlashBack

"I hope to see you again, Santa!" I yelled in my six year old body while closing the window.

End Of Flashback.

That was December 19th. Six days later my father died. I looked at my door and started walking to it.

Troy's POV

I left after she had said good-bye to this may person. I was in my room throwing a ball up in the air then catching it. Matt was somewhere around in the house.

I wondered if she would ever forgive me. I didn't mean to blow up like that.

"Hey, dude the movie is starting." Chad said knocking on my door. I got up form my bed and went downstairs into the living room. I didn't know what movie it was, but I was betting it was a Christmas one. I sat on the couch next to Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. Gabriella was on the floor staring at the screen for the movie to come on. Finally it did and I settled in to watch it.

"**It's an unsinkable ship…" The T.V. said.**

That's right it wasn't a Christmas movie. It was titanic. I wonder who picked this out. Chad. I always knew he had a thing for these movies.

**Jack****: Don't do it.  
****Rose****: Stay back! Don't come any closer!  
****Jack****: Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over.  
****Rose****: No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!  
****Jack****: He approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean No, you won't.  
****Rose****: What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!  
****Jack****: Well, you woulda done it already.  
****Rose****: You're distracting me! Go away!  
****Jack****: I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you.  
****Rose****: Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!  
****Jack****: I'm a good swimmer.  
****Rose****: The fall alone would kill you.  
****Jack****: It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold.  
pause. She looks down at the water. Jack is slowly removing his boots  
****Rose****: How cold?  
****Jack****: Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?  
****Rose****: What?  
****Jack****: Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you...  
****Rose****: I know what ice fishing is!  
****Jack****: Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there...  
He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean  
****Jack****: ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you.  
They exchange glances  
****Jack****: Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here.  
****Rose****: You're crazy.  
****Jack****: That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this.  
She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck  
****Jack****: Whew! I'm Jack Dawson.  
****Rose****: Rose De Witt Bukater.  
****Jack****: I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down.**

**To a fact I loved this movie. The only one that makes me cry. Even to this day. **

I watched the screen as Jack and Rose were running through the boiler room and laughing. Jack had taught her to be care free and break out form what she always wanted. He was teaching her something more than life itself.

Gabriella's POV

Watching as Rose just sat in the boat as it was going down and then her jumping off of it made me get a little teary. I took a small glace and looked at Troy, then back to the scene.

The boat was now sinking and they were going down. She went up to the surface and looked for Jack. He had found her and they swam over to a car door. Rose laid on it while jack stayed in the water.

**Rose****: I love you, Jack.  
****Jack****: Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes.  
****Rose****: I'm so cold.  
****Jack****: Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, but not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?  
****Rose****: I can't feel my body.  
****Jack****: Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise.   
****Rose****: I promise.  
****Jack****: Never let go.  
****Rose****: I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Jack.**

I watched the scene and started to cry. Without noticing tears were slipping down my cheeks. Jack had died and a boat was coming around to see if anyone was alive. Rose called Jacks' name over and over, but he never opened his frosted eyes. She let go of his hand and he disappeared into the Atlantic Ocean. She was rescued.

**Old Rose****: It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams, and it was. It really was.**

The movie had ended with her throwing the Diamond hearted necklace into the ocean then with her going back to bed. I watched her dream as she and Jack kissed and The end.

I looked around and saw the girls crying. I looked at Troy and saw tears in his eyes then at Zeke and Ryan they were sitting there with tears in there eyes, but didn't seem to care, but what really got me laughing was Chad. He was balling. He was worse then the girls and I.

"I love that movie sooo much!" Chad said sniffling and wiping his tears. We all laughed at him.

"Ok, so what are we cooking tonight?" Taylor asked the groups while she was wiping her eyes.

"I saw Chicken." Ryan said. I had my head resting on my knees listening to the music it was playing.

"Ok, so chicken it is." Taylor said standing up. The girls and guys went into the kitchen. I looked behind me and saw Troy there. He was staring off into space. I got up and looked at him. What made him hate Christmas so much? I turned to leave when I heard him call my name. I looked at him. He was now standing up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"NO, don't even say it." I said to him walking a way.

"Could you at least, let me tell you why I did it?" he asked taking my arm and pulling me back.

"No. let me go." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"No." he said looking around. He dragged me outside and closed the front door.

"Troy, it's freezing out here!" I yelled at him.

"Just listen to me. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just I can't stand this holiday." He said to me.

"Why?" I asked him. I wanted to know.

"I…I can't tell you." He said looking at me.

"I'm sorry." He said to me.

"Well I'm sorry, too, but if you don't mind my feet are getting cold." I said to him.

"Gabriella please are we ok?" He asked me.

Troy's POV

I looked into her eyes.

"Why don't you ask the stupid Holiday!" she said to me.

"Gabriella, please-." I was saying, but she cut me off.

"Let go of me now Troy." She said sternly. The door opened and Ryan was standing there.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"No, Ryan its ok with me." Gabriella said. She got her arm out of my hand.

"Uh, ok, well dinner is about ready." Ryan said walking back into the house. Gabriella went into the house and to the kitchen. I walked inside and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen where they were just setting out the food. I sat next to Gabriella and we started eating.

"I think we should stay here the whole month." Gabriella said.

"The whole month, but our parents are coming down to your house." Taylor said.

"Well they can come here. When they do Troy can move into my room and his parents can have his room. Then all the others can fill the others. I mean we'll have enough room." She said.

"Wait, you and Troy sleeping in a room…together?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, we're adults. I'm sure I can set up an air bed and he can take it." She said. Wait sharing a room together…as in the same room?! How was I suppose to control…you know the jr thing when she's going t be sleeping in….I don't know, but if it's a tank top and shorts then… I don't know.

"Ok, so it's settled then. The parents will come up here?" she asked the group.

"Yeah, so the guys and I will go down tomorrow and pick up everyone else's stuff." Ryan said.

"Wait a girl needs to come because Gabriella's stuff is in her drawers and-." Zeke was saying, but Sharpay cut him off.

"Puh-lease we all saw each other in those kind of things and if not we saw them in each others drawers." Sharpay said.

"True…" Zeke said leading off.

I kept stealing glances at Gabriella during dinner. After it we had cleaned up and all went into the living room with beer wine and that stuff.

Gabriella's POV

"Nuh-uh that was totally not cool." Sharpay said. I sat there drinking in my sorrows while everyone told stories.

"Oh and then when Gabriella and that guy Max dated!" Chad was saying. Once he said Max I saw Taylor nudge him in the ribs.

"It's ok Taylor, go ahead, Chad." Is aid to Chad finishing my beer and then getting another bottle. Sixth one.

"Ok, so when we were sixteen Gabriella was dating this prick Max right. He would always buy her things, but she ended up dumping him, but guess who she dumped him for!" Chad said to us.

"He dumped her for Cal. We get it Chad." Ryan said.

"But still man, Cal was such a prick too." He said laughing.

And they had one thing in common…wanting sex. They got it when I was drunk. You see when I was at school or my home I was a smart kid, but when they took me out to parties they got what they wanted. No one knew and no one will ever find out.

"No, wait Gabriella you have to sing with the song!" Sharpay said stumbling over to the radio and turning it up. There I heard joy for the world.

"No." I said and took my last drop of beer. I got another bottle and drank it. It was three in the morning and I had twelve beers and then five glasses of wine. I was pretty drunk.

"Nah…" I said standing up, but then falling onto the ground we all laughed. Of coarse we did. We were all drunk.

"Posy." I said standing up.

"Ok, I'm going to go to bed." I said looking at them and then sighing.

"Am I moving?" I asked the room.

"She's drunker then us." Kelsi giggled to Ryan.

"Ok, I'll sees yous alls laters ons." I said, but then I collapsed.

Troy's

POV

"She always this drunk?" I asked not really caring that she fell into the ground.

"No not really." Chad said.

"Take her up, Troy. You're the only one that had only one beer." Sharpay said point to my hand.

I sighed and went over to where the drunken collapsed Gabriella was. I carried her upstairs and into her room. I placed her on her bed. I wanted to go back in time. Change it.

"I'm sorry, Gabs." I said pushing the strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't call me that." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I…I love you." I said.

"G'night, I love you too." She giggled on her sleep.

I left the room and looked around. The house was empty. I looked over the railing and saw that Sharpay and Zeke were passed out on the couch. I could hear noises upstairs…but I wasn't even going to bother. I saw Chad and Taylor having a pillow fight on the living room floor.

Just it just realized I said I love you to Gabriella montez…I just met the damn girl! I ran to my room and looked around. Crap, crap…was I in a dream? The only way to find out is to…I walked back into Gabriella's room and looked at her sleeping form. I walked over and kissed her gently on the lips…

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella mumbled in her sleep. I looked at her…it wasn't a dream and now I just realized what I had done…I have fallen for this girl…less than three days…

A/N lol ok nien pages right ehre! I am not writing no more. Now to tell you the truth I have no idea what day it is in this stor so I'm just going to say DECEMBER 5th! Ok! Ok! Lol. Thank yo all who reviewed the last chapters New york we are getting a blizzard!!! Wooohooo!! Lol


	7. December 6th

December makes me Feel this way

Chapter 7

Ok, now I know that Gabriella and Sharpay haven't been acting the way they are in the movie and I'm sorry so I'm going to start and try to make them act the way they are suppose to be

Gabriella's POV December sixth

"Gabi, wake up!" I heard someone groaning. Then I felt the person collapse on me.

"What do you want Sharpay?" I asked her.

"My head hurts. Make it go away." She mumbled into my back.

"Crap, how much did I drink last night?" I asked her finally feeling a big head ache come over me.

"ALOOOTTTT." She said.

"Ok, let me go eat some thing…Candy Cane, then I feel better." I said trying to get up, but Sharpay wouldn't budge.

"Girls! We made hot chocolate!" we heard Chad yell.

"Hot chocolate!" we yelled together. We ran downstairs and sat at the table waiting for our cups. Chad handed us mugs and we drank.

"How on earth are you two soo hyper from what you drank last night?" Taylor asked us.

"It's Hot…" I said.

"Chocolate. It makes us feel…" sharpay said.

"Good." We said together.

"I am not married to that." Zeke said turning away.

"I have an idea. We all go back to bed for an hour or two and we sleep. Then we go to the lake and walk on it." Kelsi said.

"But I can't sleep now." Sharpay said.

"Yeah! Me neither." I agreed.

"Then play with each other like good kids and have fun." They all said walking back upstairs.

"So, what do we do?" I asked her.

"How about we crank up this radio and listen to some Christmas songs, plus we can get the decorations out now." She said smiling.

"Yay!" we cranked up the Christmas radio and started decorating. Sharpay and I started to sing along to the carols.

About three hours later we looked at our job and it was well done.

"Ok, not to complain, but we need to get them awake." I said to her.

"Yeah, you get Troy, Chad, and Taylor. I'll get Zeke Kelsi, and Ryan." She said smiling evilly. We ran upstairs and started waking them up. I had finally gotten to Troy's room. I knocked on the door and walked in. I went over to the curtains and opened them. Revealing a beautiful site of the mountains.

"Troy, it's time to wake up." I said turning around. There I saw Troy only in his boxers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said covering my eyes.

"I should've made sure you were dressed or something. Anyway um get ready were going to see the lake…actually were going to walk it, but if you don't want to come the others will understand." I said still covering my eyes.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"I won't. I'll see you downstairs." I said heading towards the door. I heard his bare feet running towards me. Then feeling his warm hand on my arm I stopped wlaking. He turned me around and I couldn't help, but notice his six-pack stomach. My eyes kept looking at it, but then I looked at him.

Remember Gabriella, your mad at him…wait, for what? I forgot…oh that yelling thing! Right….stand your ground.

"What?" I asked him.

"Forgive me please?" he asked.

"Troy, no. you don't even give a chance. You know what, you're a stubborn person. And now here you are standing in your boxers…your a complete stranger!" I yelled at him.

"But you're no stranger. You're my friend. My friend that I met five days ago." He said to me.

"Yeah, Troy five days ago. Now are you coming to the lake or not?" I asked him.

"I'll be down soon." He said letting go of my arm. I walked to my room and changed then downstairs where I saw a hyper Sharpay and five very grumpy people. Then I saw Troy.

"Okies, let's go!" I said leading everyone out the door of course with my coat on. We had walked to the frozen lake and looked at it.

"So, who's going to go on it first?" Taylor asked. We all looked at it.

"We'll do it!" Sharpay and I yelled. We both stepped onto the frozen ice and then we walked then we ran. We looked back.

"It's ok!" I yelled. I lay down and looked at the falling snow.

"Your going to get sick." I heard someone say to me.

"Oh my…what am I going to do? I'm going to get sick…ahhh." I said in a dead tone. My eyes were closed trying to get with my Christmas spirit, but there was a negative Christmas person here! Grr.

"Do you hate me or something?" he asked me. How stupid could he be? Oh wait never mind he's on the basketball team. And I thought he was nice in the beginning…how thoughtful of me.

"Well let's see. Troy you yelled at me and I don't know why." I said to him. A breeze went by as I stood up and started walking to the middle of the lake. I left him standing there. I stood in the middle looking around. It was wonderful. I couldn't wait for tree hunting tomorrow. The best part is it's a tree form the mountains with snow on it.

I heard a cracking noise, but ignored it. I breathed in the smell and then that's when I got Last Christmas song stuck in my head. I loved that song. I heard a noise again so I turned around and saw nothing. That's when I felt the ice under me fall. Before I fell I yelled. I fell into the freezing cold water. I tried swimming back up, but I kept getting into the surface of the ice. I tried opening my eyes, but they hurt too much to open them.

Troy's POV

We all heard a scream and turned our heads.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi screamed. We all ran towards where she fell.

"Where is she?" Taylor asked frantically.

"I'm going in." I said taking off my jacket.

"Troy, the water is freezing if you go in you both might die." Zeke said to me.

"But if I don't Gabriella, dies." I said. I jumped into the water and opened my eyes. They were killing me from the cold, but I ignored it. Looking around I saw Gabriella. Her eyes were closed her arms up in the water, but she wasn't moving. I swam to her and wrapped an arm around her limp waist. I looked at the top and found the whole. I swam up to the whole and pushed Gabriella up first. Someone grabbed her and I got out too.

"Do CPR." I told Ryan. He started doing it and soon Gabriella was sitting up coughing.

"Oh thank god, Gabi." The girls screamed and hugged her.

"I think its best I take her home." I said to the girls standing up.

"We'll come with." Zeke said.

"No, you guys stay here and enjoy the day. I'll take her home." I said helping her stand up. I wrapped my dry coat her and we walked home. We walked in the house and I told her to leave her wet cloths outside the door and wrap herself up in a dry blanket before heading into the warm shower. I was walking by her room in my dry and cleaning cloths hearing the shower on. I grabbed her wet cloths and went downstairs and put them in the washer.

I went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for her. I heard her coming in and looked at her.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah. Thank you for saving me." She said.

"No problem." I said holding out a cup of hot chocolate. She accepted it and leaned against the counter while I leaned against the sink.

"Will you tell me why you hate Christmas?" she asked me.

"You'll think it's weird." I said looking down.

"No I won't." she said.

"Ok, when I was six there was this girl named gabs. She had come back the day after Christmas saying her father died on Christmas day. We were best friends and next door neighbors. I had move three years later. So form when I was six I stopped loving Christmas. I didn't want to have fun because her father died." I said.

"Wait…blue eyes?" she asked me. My nickname that gabs would call me…Gabs…Gabriella…

"Wait…you're my childhood best friend?" I asked her.

"Well, I knew since the beginning, but I wanted to make sure." She said smiling at me.

"So are we ok about the whole thing?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but you don't need to stop loving Christmas. Troy you see me now I'm loving it." she said to me.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anyway. I forgot what Christmas meant. I forgot the child inside of me." I said setting my empty mug in the sink.

"Let me help?" I asked.

"Yeah." I said looking into her eyes.

"You know when we were little and we played games you always taught me how to shoot a basketball." She said looking at me.

"Yeah and you taught me how to read more." I said with a small laugh. I looked at her and all of a sudden she put her mug down and gave me a hug.

"I was so scared Troy." She whispered in my shirt. I knew she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's ok Gabs."

"Troy I'm sorry for getting drunk. I never ever do that, but it just seemed with you yelling and...and…" she couldn't continue on because her tears were coming out fast.

"It's ok Gabs."

"It's not. I made you hate Christmas." She said.

"Gabs, that was…ok I'm not counting now, but that was years and years ago." I said smoothing her hair out.

"But, it's true."

"Gabs, remember your going to give me my spirit back. Some on let's get you to bed. You must be wrecked after the fall."

"But it's only six."

"And I'll wake you up for dinner." I said to her. I led her upstairs then tucked her in (now we say awwww lol) and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait, just lay with me? Until I go to sleep." She asked me. I smiled and lay next to her with my arms around her waist. Soon I hear her slow and even breathing and I soon fall asleep to her breathing…

Kelsi's POV we were all home and looking around for Gabriella and Troy. I finally found them in her room. We gathered around her bed.

"Should we wake them?" Chad asked.

"No they look cute." Sharpay said smiling.

"Well this doesn't prove there going out." Eke pointed out.

"Yeah, well it could be step one into their relationship." I said.

"Or step two." Taylor said.

"Yeah."

"Guys lets go before they wake." Ryan said. We all went downstairs.

"We should order. I don't feel like cooking no more." Zeke said.

"Oh there's a Chinese place like an hour form here. We can order then one of the guys pick it up. Plus I know the perfect Christmas movie ever!" sharpay said.

"Ok, well Chad you know what Troy eat right?" I asked him while tailing the number. We ordered the food and Zeke and Ryan went to go get the food. The girls and I were looking through the movie cabinet and Chad was sitting at the couch.

"Ok got it!" I yelled finding our favorite Christmas movie. I placed **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer** DVD on the coffee table.

"No please not that movie!" Chad whined.

"Get over it. Plus you can be prancer." Taylor said smiling.

"No I want to be Rudolph." He said pouting.

"Fine you can be him." Sharpay said.

"Do I get t nose that's red?" he asked.

"Yeah, go find he a paint set." I said looking at him weirdly.

He ran off into the cabin to find a paint set.

"Again…weird." I said to Taylor. I went upstairs to wake the two love birds. We could've lost Gabriella today, but we didn't and I'm thankful for Troy for being there.

"Gabriella…Troy. Wake up we ordered food." I said while shaking them a little.

"Where am I?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes. He looked at Gabriella and formed his mouth in an 'O'. I smiled at him.

"I'll let you wake Gabriella up." I said leaving the room.

Troy's POV

All in one day, we had another argument, I saved her life we became friends again found out we were childhood best friends, but broke apart and now I'm sleeping in the same bed as her…well not really, but still. This is the meaning of Fate.

"Gabriella." I said shaking her arm. She turned to lie on her back and stretched.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked me.

"Eight. Come on they ordered something." I said walking out the door and ran up behind me and we walked downstairs. We sat down on the couch next to each other just in time. The guys walked in with bags of food. (they went to the market).

"What movie did you guys put in?" I asked them as we sat down and each had our own food and all.

"I am not telling." Kelsi said.

"Grr." Gabriella said, but then laughed

"Um, where's Chad?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"Rudolph has arrived!" we heard him running into the living room with snowball and Matt right behind him. He had his nose painted red.

"I am not going to ask." Ryan said turning back to his food.

"Ok, now start the movie!" Gabriella squealed form her seat.

The movie started and Gabriella's eyes were glues to the T.V screen. You could tell she loved Christmas. I would tell you I was watching the movie, but then I would be lying. I was watching Gabriella. She loved Christmas so much even thought it took her father away. I lifted my left hand and laid it on her right cheek. I turned her head to look at mine.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to me. I searched her eyes and then started to lean in. I could feel her warm breath on my face. She had her eyes closed and I closed mine. We closed the gap between us and started to kiss.

Taylor's POV

I looked at Gabriella to see if she was alright. She was more then alright she was making out with Troy! I nudged Kelsi who nudged Sharpay who nearly squealed, who nudge Ryan who nudged Zeke who nudged Rudolph, but he was too busy watching himself on T.V.

"Oh my gosh…this is such a romantic movie!" Sharpay whispered to me.

"It certainly is." I said.

Gabriella's POV

I smiled through the kisses Troy was giving me. Ok so now my mind got what I wanted.

Now all we need to do is lead him…Shut up! I yelled in my mind. Just saying…

The funny thing was I think we forgot about everyone else…

A/N ok I wrote this right after I posted…chapter….6 I think….not sure. Think this one acted more like the characters in the movies. Sorry for the other ones:( but you forgive me right? I hope so. Lol. Um…thank you all who are reviewing. This chapter is to a new friend **XxAnNy12X. She wanted this chapter so this is for her! Lol uh there's like a lot more to go, but I'm hoping to have this story done by the 20th or maybe the 23rd the latest, but with the rate I'm up with it'll be done by the 20th. I have been typing each chapter when I got a chance. I hope you all like the chapter! Well have a nice December second! Lol it's like one AM here so yeah. **


	8. December 6, 7 and 8

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Taylor's POV

We all moved out of the living room leaving a making out Troy and Gabion the couch. We sat in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but what if Gabriella just goes…bananas and freaks out on Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, last time it didn't go too well." Kelsi said.

"Well, maybe this time it's different." Ryan said.

"Ryan last time she actually dated and liked a guy was in…high school! Well not really, but still." I said.

"Sorry…" he said putting his head down.

"Well if you don't mind I think I'll be going." Chad said.

"Come on ladybug you're coming too." Chad said taking my hand.

"Just make sure they do nothing stupid!" I said to them as Chad and I headed upstairs.

Gabriella's POV

My back was the couch and Troy was hovering over me. We were just kissing and the ending credits on the movie were on. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Troy don't you think this is a bit forward?" I asked him.

"WE knew each other for six years Gabriella."

"Yeah, but we just met…again. We only know the real us for a few days."

"Yeah." He said getting off of my and sitting down.

"Can we take it slowly?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we can." He said smiling at me.

"God because I'm tired." I said leaning into him. Just then snowball and Matt came racing into the room and then snowball slid into a cushion that Chad had been sitting on.

"Hey, guys." I said to them. All the got was barking.

"So, tomorrow were going to go tree hunting." I said to him.

"Why don't you just get a fake one? I mean the real one takes watering and it sheds a lot."

"Well, another thing. If you get a fake tree…it's like Christmas suicide."

"Christmas Suicide, huh?"

"Yeah, Sharpay gave me that word." I said playing with his shirt.

"Sharpay says a lot of things." He said laughing.

"You've only been with us like six days now and you know everyone's favorite stuff." I said.

"I actually remember things, Gabriella."

"I'm glad. Come on I want to go to bed and I am not going unless you tuck me in." I said standing up while holding his hand.

He tucked me in, but once again I asked him to stay this time he got under the blankets, but we didn't do anything! I swear! All we did was hold each other and whisper things.

**December 7th…Troy's POV **

I woke up to the smell of eggs. I turned around in bed and wrapped my arm around Gabriella, but she wasn't there. I guess she was downstairs. I went and showered then dressed. Walking downstairs I sat in the kitchen.

"Ok, so the plan today is to get the tree. The girls and I will decorate it while you guys go get the suite cases. We also plan on having the parents coming on the tenth. We changed it so Troy your parents will be riding with Chad's parents. Gabriella have you decided about the master room?" Sharpay asked her.

"Umm, I just want to leave it the way it is. So while the guys are gone after we do the tree we'll do the beds." She said.

"Well, you know putting new sheets and quilts on the beds at your house was just a waste of time." Zeke said.

"It was, but hey now it's clean." Gabriella said. Sitting next to Gabriella I took her hand on top of the table and we ate breakfast that way.

"Oh my…are you guys dating?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said taking a bit of her pancake.

"I knew it!" Taylor said

"Ok, I'll wash the dished then we can get all ready." Gabriella said gathering the plates and washing them. At twelve PM everyone was ready. We headed out to find that perfect Christmas tree.

"I just noticed were all in couples now." Chad said.

"Yeah, but not married couples, but who knows maybe there will be some wedding bells." Taylor said.

"Taylor, there might be but not for some time." Gabriella said skipping ahead in the snow. Still snowing it was up to our knees. So Gabriella had a hard time with the skipping.

"Ok, so where do we go?" kelsi asked.

"Well, we want a small tree, but not too small." Gabriella said.

"Is this one ok?" Chad said pointing to a six ft seven foot tree.

"Perfect!" Sharpay squealed. While the guys were chopping it down the girls were looking around.

"Is it me or is it just cold." Taylor said wrapping her arms around her body.

"It is not." Gabriella said.

"That's because you kind of grew up here so your use to it." Kelsi said.

"True…"

"So what movie tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"Elf." Gabriella said automatically.

"Love the movie it's so cute." Taylor said.

Gabriella's POV

I looked over and saw that the guys were now done. We all helped carry the tree back to the house. Once we did we set it in the tree holder and put some water in it.

"Ok, we're heading out now. We'll see you girls tomorrow morning." Zeke said. They headed out and the girls started putting the decorations on the tree.

"How are we going to get the star on?" I asked.

"We'll leave it for one of the guys." Kelsi said. Once we finished we just took out leftovers form last night and started to eat them as we watched Elf. By the time the movie was done it was eight and we weren't at all tired.

"What do we do now?" Taylor asked hanging off the couch.

"I think we can…um…beats me." I said lying on the floor. I had set the fire in the fireplace and Snowball and Matt were sleeping peacefully on the carpet.

"I want cake…"Kelsi said.

"Wanna make one?" I asked sitting up excitedly.

"Yeah!" they all yelled. So in we went into the kitchen. We got out all the ingredients' and turned the radio up loudly.

Along the way we decided to make brownies too and cupcakes even though cakes and cupcakes were the same thing. It was one in the morning and we were putting the leftover on the just cleaned kitchen counter. We decided to just sleep my room since it was the closest. Lying in the bed we fell asleep talking about Santa.

**December 8th **

Sharpay's POV

"Kelsi…Taylor…Gabriella, we have to get up." I mumbled into the pillow.

"What time is it?" Taylor asked.

"Nine. Let's go cook breakfast." Sharpay said.

"Nuh-uh we did too much baking last night…or this morning." Gabriella said

"I want my cloths." Taylor said.

"Will you all shut up Kelsi is trying to sleep here." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, so is Gabriella." Gabriella said.

"Cracker nackers." Taylor said.

"Sharpay says you're all cranky people." I said.

"Tell Sharpay to turn off her talking button." Taylor mumbled.

"But, sharpay wants everyone to get up." I said.

"Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor are not here at the moment please leave a message and we'll get back to you when we can." Gabriella said.

Chad's POV

We all stood out side of Gabriella's door and listened to them talk, then they stopped.

"Ok on the count of three…1…2…3…" I said we ran into Gabriella's room and jumped on the bed.

"AHH! Monster!" Sharpay yelled.

"Who you calling a monster?" Troy asked her.

"You." She mumbled.

"You guys just going to lie here all day?" Ryan asked them. (There still laying on them remember)

"That was our plan." Gabriella said raising her arm with her eyes closed.

"Well, it wasn't mine." Sharpay said. (ok the girls have there eyes closed lol)

"Come on, we have to do something." Zeke said,

"Well, I'm too tired." Kelsi said form under Chad.

"I have an idea!" Gabriella yelled opening her eyes.

"What?" Taylor said sticking her head out form under Ryan's arm.

"We could stay here all day." she said.

"Or we could clean…" Troy said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Have fun with that." I said to him.

"Yeah, what Chad said." Kelsi said.

"Girls get up." Zeke said.

"BLAAAAGH!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella…" Ryan said.

"Gabriella isn't home!" she groaned.

"Will Kelsi be here tomorrow?" Kelsi asked half asleep.

"No Taylor said she's gone." Taylor said.

"Ok, tell Kelsi I said hi." Kelsi mumbled.

"Will, do." Taylor mumbled.

"You girls are crazy." I said getting up ad walking out of the room.

"Really taking in third person…" the guys said following me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked the guys.

"Beats me let's have a stay at home day."

"Or, we could go Christmas shopping. I still need to get mine done." Zeke suggested.

"He has a point. Let's go shopping!" Ryan said. So we headed out yelling to the girls that we were going.

"Ok, so let's get the girls done and then we can do each others gifts. (ok I am not going into what they got because I want it all to be a surprise:) hehe) after five hours of shopping we each came out of the stores with like…I don't know 5 to ten bags. Stuffing everything in the trunk we drove back to the Cabin. Luckily the girls weren't up yet so we all hid the gifts for our friends and families.

"Girls! Are you up?" Zeke yelled walking up the stairs. Five minutes later he came out.

"They up?" I asked.

"NO, but we are missing a smarty pance." Zeke said.

"Maybe she's showering." Ryan said.

"No I didn't hear any water running." He said shaking his head. I looked at Troy who looked worried.

"Well where is snowball and Matt?" I asked.

"Gone." Zeke said.

"Guys, hello it's called a walk. Snowball loves walks so maybe she took them out for a walk.

"Ok, fine, but if she isn't back in five minutes we're going out. Now I am going to go wrap those gifts up." Troy said heading to his room.

"wait do we have to wrap them?" I asked the guys.

"Yes, it's the Christmas spirit." I heard Gabriella say and then closing the fornt door.

"Hey where di you go?" I asked her.

"For a walk. I didn't take snowball out of the house so I decided to and I took Matt with me." She said unhooking their leashes.

"Well you better go check on lover boy. He's worried." I said.

"I will." She said hanging up her coat.

Gabriella's POV

I walked upstairs and into Troy's room. What I saw was so funny. He was trying to wrap a gift, but wasn't doing well. I walked up behind him.

"Need help?" I asked. He turned around and gave me a hug.

"Hey, how was your walk?"

"Great, now do you need help? Your wrapping is…not so well." I said eyeing the gift.

"Yes, but you may not help wrap a gift." He said taking a bag and putting it in the closet.

"Is it mine?" I asked me.

"Yup."

"Can I have a sneaky peaky?" I asked giving him my puppy face.

"No, you may not. Helpy pleasey." He said. I giggled as he used my "Y"s.

"Ok, so you wrap it like this, not like the way you were before." I said showing him how to wrap it. Next I put on a Green bow and wrote Zeke on it.

"There."

"Well, it doesn't look so simple. You were doing a lot of folding and cutting and tapping." Troy said starching his head.

"It's easy. I'll just show you one more time." I said to him. Again I put Sharpay's bag in a box and wrapped it. This time I showed him how to do it. He finished wrapping his gifts and every time he wasn't looking I tried to get a sneak at my gift, but he always caught me.

"Stop trying Gabriella. The meaning of gifts at Christmas is for a surprise." He said. I couldn't help, but smile.

"You got half of the meaning." I said hugging his arm as he wrote Mom on the box.

"Well I'm hanging out with people who are in love with Christmas so much." He said.

There was silence in the room for a while, but Troy broke it.

"Do you ever…um cry on Christmas because he died?" he asked me while I sat at "his" desk.

"Who my father?" I asked him,

"Yeah."

"Truth… I usually go to his grave either early in the morning or late at night to say to him and my mom." I said to him. It was the truth. I did think of him every December first.

"Well tomorrow is the ninth what do you want to do?" he asked me. He was awaking over to me and pulled me out of the chairs and held me in his arms.

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise." I said whispering to him.

"Is it?" he whispered back to me.

"Yes it is." I said closing my eyes.

"Ops. Sorry guys. We just wanted to get everyone down stairs for dinner." Ryan said.

"Ryan your always ruining our moments" Troy said laughing.

"Not my fault." He said putting his hands up and running downstairs.

"We'll continue this later." I said to him.

We went downstairs hand in hand. After dinner we took the left over cake, cupcakes and brownies into the living room and watch Harry potter on the 25 days of Christmas.

I guess we all fell asleep there because I don't remember going to bed….

A/N ok yaya! The eighth chapter is done! Um I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing! Your reviews make me laugh and smile all the time! Lol I just got word that its suppose to snow soon! Woohoo! Lol. Enjoy it! bye!!


	9. December 9

December Makes me feel this Way

Chapter nine

Chapter nine Gabriella's POV

I woke up with someone's foot in my face. I took the person's foot and pushed it away. I looked around and saw everyone asleep. I looked at the person who had their foot in my face. It was Chad's. Ew…I got up and walked into the kitchen cranky. I put on the coffee pot and got out a cup and waited for the coffee to be done.

I looked at the clock…five O'clock. I turned back to the coffee. Wait…Crap it's the ninth! I ran into the living room forgetting about my coffee. How in the world did we sleep in that late! We didn't even stay up late.

"Guys, wake up. Our parents are going to be here any-." I as saying, but the doorbell rang. "Minute…" I said finishing my sentence. I walked to the door noticing my hair was a mess. Oh well. I opened the door and saw the parents.

"Gabriella, nice to see you again." Mrs. McKessie said to me.

"Nice to see you too. Uh just leave everything by the door and we can head into the living room. I let them handle their stuff while I walked into the living room. Even though we cleaned yesterday it was still a mess. The gang was all over the floor and before I could even wake them the parents came in.

"Oh my…were you kids pulling an all nighter?" Kelsi's mom asked.

"No, we were watching a movie and we fell asleep." I said to them smiling.

"Sharpay said shut up to Gabriella." Sharpay mumbled in her sleep.

"One second." I said going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. I walked back and pored a bit on all their faces.

"Ok, some one woke me and it was with water! Some one is going to pay." Sharpay said sitting up and looking around.

"Oh, hey mom and dad and everyone." She said smiling at them.

"What happened?" Chad asked picking up his head and he looked around.

"AHHH, when did you get here?" he asked them.

"A while ago." Chd's dad said. Everyone was awake except Troy. I went over to him and started to shake him.

"Troy, wake up." I said to him.

"One second, babe." He said turning over. I was blushing and I knew it.

"Troy, your parents are here." I said. He immediately shot up and went to his parents. He gave them each a hug. Soon everyone was talking to his or her parents. I just walked into the kitchen and poured my coffee out in the sink. I went upstairs and showered. While the warm water was running over my body I couldn't help, but think about my dad and mom. I wanted to know what we would've done if they hadn't died. Especially my father.

I stepped out of the shower with my hair wrapped in towel. I could hear everyone laughing as I wrapped a towel around my wet body. I sighed and went into my closet. Deciding not to wear jeans I got blue sweat pants and green shirt. I gathered up my laundry and put it in the corner of my room, deciding I would do it later on. Someone knocked on my door and I turned to it. Troy came in smiling. He had changed into a polo turtle neck gray shirt and jeans. I smiled. The one day I don't dress up he does.

"SO, we were suppose to go somewhere. A surprise?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We were earlier on, but right now your parents are here. Go enjoy the day with them. Plus I could really get some laundry done." I said to him.

"No, I have all the time in the world to spend with them. You are my…wait what are we exactly? I mean are we girlfriend and a boyfriend. I need to know because I want to tell my parents tonight." He said to me.

"Well I would like to think of us as boyfriend and girlfriend." I said to him.

"Well girlfriend go get ready. We are going to that thing you had planned today." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking put of my room. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to change. I went ahead and changed into some black pants and a nice green 'V' shirt. I walked down stairs with some high heeled boots on. Part of the surprise was to be nicely dressed.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was laughing.

"Mom and dad I want you to meet Gabriella Montez. Remember when I was six we lived next to each other and we had moved away?" Troy said to his parents

"Oh, yes, how's your mother. Gina?" Mrs. Bolton asked me. My mother…how was she…I didn't know.

"Umm, she passed away recently." I said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"Well, mom, dad, and guys Gabriella and I are going for a walk in this…winter air." He said smiling. He started walking away and grabbed my hand and I waved good-bye to everyone.

"Are they dating?" I heard my father ask the gang.

"Sharpay and everyone else, say anything and in you will find yourselves out in the snow!" I yelled. We grabbed our jackets and went outside. We walked hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"I…I don't know. I'm just walking till I find the perfect spot." I told him truthfully. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, be quiet." I said him. We walked for a couple more minutes.

"Here." I said to him.

"Ok, so what is the surprise?" he asked.

"Ok, put you left hand on my waist and give me your right hand." I said he did as he was told.

"Were going to dance?" he asked as we started to move.

"Hey, I thought it would be fun with the snow falling." I said smiling to him.

"Your so weird." He said smiling.

"Yes I am." I said laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his left arm around me.

"Well, this is pretty nice." I said to him.

"Yeah, it is."

"Troy can we not tell your parents about us?" I asked him.

"What do you mean not tell them?" he asked me.

"I'm just not ready. I mean the gang knows isn't that enough? We can tell your parents on Christmas or something." I said to him. I was getting scared.

"Gabriella, but I want to tell them tonight. My parents love you if that's what your worried about. I mean all you did was grow over the years, but you still have that six year old heart in you." He said to me.

"Yeah, but you didn't see your fathers face when you took my hand." I said pulling away.

"Gabriella, he hates everyone I date."

"But still, Troy. I don't want to tell them yet. I mean I know your father is going to get mad when he learns we have to share a room." I said looking into his eyes.

"He won't get mad. I mean he'll be a little angry, but he won't be mad, mad."

"Either way Troy please, just can we keep it form your parents and everyone else's?" I asked him. I was starting to get pissed.

"No, Gabriella I just don't understand why I can't tell my parents that we are dating! We told the gang without any problems."

"That's because they set it up! They set us up Troy." I yelled at him.

"That doesn't give me any reason not to tell my parents!" he yelled back.

"You know what I don't even know why we are dating! All we do is fight!" he yelled.

"Fine then that means we shouldn't even date!" I yelled to him while storming off. I walked home and once I did get home I tripped over someone's suitcase and fell flat on my face. I groaned and hung up my coat. I walked into the kitchen and started getting out pans.

"Uh, Gabriella what are you doing?" Kelsi asked me.

"I'm making dinner what does it look like." I snarled at her. I could feel everyone looking at me, but I didn't care. Five minutes later I heard the front door slam and then feet pounding upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan language." His mother warned him.

"Sorry, mother." He said looking down into his mug. I was now cutting up some carrots and potatoes. I then threw them into the pot that was boiling. Soon I was down and waiting for everything to finish cooking. But I waasn't just going to sit back and relax. I started to make Cherry Pie.

"Hey, do you need help?" Zeke asked standing up.

"No, sit down now." I said pointing to his seat. He sat down and I wiped my hands on my apron. I finished making it then I put it in the oven. I looked around trying to see if I could anything.

"Uh, Gabriella can I talk to you now. Please." Taylor ordered me. I followed her into the living room.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ok, what is worng with you? I eman first your cooking, but then you baked a pie. You never and I mean never do this unless your pissed or depressed." She said to me.

"Nothing is wrong. I just think the parents should have a nice meal coming in here." I said smiling.

"Gabriella-." She was saying, but I cut her off.

"Troy and I broke up." I said.

"Why?"

"He wanted to tell his parents about us, but I thought it was too soon so I asked him no to. Then we got into this argument and he said well if we fight so much why are we even going out? So I yelled fine we shouldn't be and I stormed away. All I wanted him to do was wait for two or three days, but no he had to get his temper up. I mean I just wanted to dace with him under the snow." I said.

"Aww, Gabriella sweetie he'll get over it." Taylor said.

"He probably will. I'm going to go check on the pie." I said smiling. I walked into the kitchen and found that the food was all done.

"I'll se the table." Mr. Evans said.

"No, please I'll have Bolton set the table." I said smiling to him. I went to the end of the stairs and called for Troy and told him to set the table. I went back into the kitchen and put the beans and everything on plates or in bowls. Troy was setting the table. We all sat down at the table and unfortunately I had to sit next to Troy. I never made eye contact with him. I would talk to the parents when they asked me some questions, but other then that was it. We had moved on to desert and I brought out the pie.

"Gabriella, this is really good." Mr. Baker said (I don't know Zeke's last name so I'm just naming him Baker hehe.)

"Thank you." I said smiling.

I had my right hand under the table and heard Troy clear his throat.

"Everyone can I have your attention for a minute." Troy said. I looked at him strangely.

I then felt his hand cover mine. What the hell did this boy think he was doing?

"Mom, dad Gabriella and I are dating." He said looking at his parents. My mouth wide open. Nuh-uh he did not just say that. Everyone was congratulating me and him.

"No! We are not dating! Remember we broke up!" I yelled while standing up. Everyone was looking at me and I shook his hand off of mine.

"So stop lying to everyone and tell them the truth!" I yelled running out of the kitchen and to my room. Then I remembered we had to share a room. I groaned falling onto my bed.

A/N thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! This one is for HauntedWhisper714!! Lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. December 9 and 10

December Makes me feel this way

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Gabriella's POV

How could he say that? I mean he's the one who suggested that we break up! Now he thinks were still together well he can go find a puck and-.

My thoughts were interpreted by butt head coming in with his stuff. I forgot we were sharing a room; why did I think of that idea? I just lay on my bed while moved in and blew up the air bed. It was getting too noisy so I got up and went to shower. When I came out I was only in a towel. I went straight to my drawer to get my pajama's and shirt out.

"Turn around." I ordered Troy. He did. I got changed quickly and took the towels to my hamper. I went over to the window and opened it and went to bed.

"Why do you keep the window open?" I heard Troy ask me. I ignored him.

"You know ignoring me won't help us." He said.

"There is no more us." I hissed at him.

"What so we were an us for two days?" he asked me.

"Yes, and that's all it'll be."

"You know I just don't get why you didn't want to tell my parents."

"Well Troy, I thought we were rushing things." I said sitting up in bed and looking at him. He was only wearing his boxers! How dare he!

"You know we were threw when you took my hand. You had no right to even tell everyone we were dating! Even after we broke up! You were trying to pretend we were together when we weren't!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, shut up." He said to me. My eyes widened. I just groaned and flip onto my bed.

DECEMBER 10th

I started at the ceiling. Who knew it had so many dots…or specks as you say. Troy was snoring. Couldn't sleep…I got up and got dressed. I walked down and into the kitchen, but I stopped when I saw Mrs. Bolton. Should I just sneak away or…stay. I choose sneak out later!

"Gabriella, hi." Mrs. Bolton said to me as I was about to turn. Drat's…

"Hey, Mrs. Bolton." I said smiling and walking to get a mug and some hot chocolate.

"So last time was pretty…interesting." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, it was." I said sitting down with my hot chocolate. Hmmmm let's hope I can enjoy this is peace.

"Are you guys together or no?" she asked me. Great…I can't enjoy it.

"We were for I don't know two days? But I had asked him if we could tell you guys like next week. I was nervous and…I have my reasons, but they seem stupid. I was scared that we would break up and I just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't so I asked him and we got into an argument, but he started it. He then said we shouldn't even date because we fight a lot, so I said fine and came home." I explained to her. My poorly wanting chocolate mug was now cold and I had no feeling of the need for it.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." She said looking at me.

"No, its ok, I'm just sorry for blowing up like that at dinner."

"No, you had a right. I'll have a talk with Troy."

"No, don't I mean we had a talk last night. Were ok." I said lying through my teeth…but hey at least my teeth are white. Hehe.

"Ok, well I hear you're the one that plans things around here. What are we doing today?"

"Oh my gosh! Ok so were going to take a walk somewhere special. Then we'll come home and the girls and women will cook, but were going to make the guys then cook desert. Then we'll most likely watch a movie." I said to her.

"Oh, ok, well I better go shower. Talk toy you later." she said getting up. I sat at the table when I heard someone yawn and sit down at the table. I saw Troy, his hair was messy and he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him coldly.

"Gabriella, look I'm sorry, please can we just talk?" he asked.

"Well, Troy, if you do talk we might just get into an argument, since it is our thing." I said getting up and heading over to the sink to pour it out.

"Gabriella please. Let me explain!" he said getting up.

"No! We are not getting back together." I said to him. I pushed my way through him and went upstairs. I was tired of him! How the hell did I act so…so nice to him! How did I kiss him? Ewww agh I need to wash my mouth. The rest of the morning I stayed in my room. The only time Troy came in was to change in the bathroom that we now had to share.

It was Noon so I decided to round everyone up for that walk.

"Ok, everyone come get your coats and cloves let's go!" I shouted to the group. All the parents and daughters and sons were here. I smiled looking at them. I headed out leading the group. The snow had gotten heavier. I was about I don't know twenty feet in front of the group. I had no one to talk too. All my friends were talking to their parents and Troy…well let's say nuh-uh.

I didn't want parents here. Last year my mom was here, but this is different. She's not here. No one is. I could feel tears running down my cheeks and I wiped them away. Fuck it all. Why was I happy when there gone? Now thinking of them made me think going to this place wasn't too bright. My dad took me to this cliff every year. It had the view of the whole mountain. It was wonderful. I couldn't go I would just end up crying. I stop and started wlaking to the group.

"Ok, um if you just go straight ahead, you'll be there. I mean there's a big rock you can't miss it, but do not continue wlaking because it's a cliff. Stop right at the rock." I said.

"And where are you going?" I heard Mr. Bolton ask in a rude tone.

"I'm going home, I can't feel with all this right now. Have fun." I said to them I started walking away and I heard people asking what's wrong with her. I heard Taylor said let's just go.

"Gabriella, wait!" I heard Troy running after me. I started wlaking faster, but I he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Gabriella, please just let me explain." He asked me.

"Let go of me." I said in a stern voice.

"Please?" he asked.

"NO! You asked for it! All I asked was for one week! You said no! I get it Troy now leave me alone!" I yelled loudly. I slipped out of his grip and started running. I wasn't running towards home, I was running somewhere. Finally I fell into the snow. I was running for god knows when. I just sat in the snow crying. My jeans were getting wet, but I didn't care. I looked around. It was cold.

No One's POV

The whole group was walking back after seeing the amazing view of the mountain. Some were talking about what happened earlier and the others were talking randomly.

"We have to figure a way to get them back together." Sharpay said to the group.

"But you heard Gabriella, she hates him." Taylor said.

"So? We all know they love each other!" Sharpay said. Troy was walking behind them.

"We'll talk about it tonight, in my room." Taylor said.

At the Cabin

Matt and Snowball were just running around the empty cabin. Snowball had gotten into Gabriella's room and looked at her pile of laundry. She went over to it and pulled something out of it and ran down the stairs and running to her spot under the Christmas tree behind the gifts.

Troy's POV

We entered the Cabin and I went straight up to Gabriella's room. She wasn't in it or anywhere else. Oh crap what if she got lost? I ran down the stairs, but as I was Gabriella was walking up. Her face looked red, form crying probably. I was going to talk to her, but maybe it was enough for today. I went into the kitchen where I found all the women cooking.

"Excuse me; I'm going to use the bathroom." My dad said getting up form the table and going to the bathroom upstairs. I saw snowball run upstairs with something in her mouth. I laughed. That dog always got her paws on something.

Jack Bolton's POV

I was walking out of the bathroom when this mutt came to me. It sat down holding something in its mouth. I took it out of its mouth and it ran off. I smiled as I read the tag. Gabriella Montez's I looked at the girl's door and walked over to it. I knock on it and I heard a one second. The stupid little girl who I hated since I first saw her at age one came to the door.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton?" she said to me.

"Well, while I was in the room that Troy use to be in before we came, I found these." I said holding up a pink bra. Her eyes widened.

"Thanks, I don't know how he got these." She said grabbing them out of my hand and closing her door. I walked away smirking. Now he couldn't be with that girl.

Gabriella's POV

How could have gotten these, we never went that far. Did he sneak through my things? That piece of trash! Oh there will be a surprise when he comes through this door. I said heading to the bathroom.

Troy's POV

"Troy, go get Gabriella." Mr. Baylor (Zeke's dad. One of my reviews gave me his last name thank you!) I nodded and went upstairs, but what I didn't know was that there was one pissed off Gabriella behind this door.

I had opened the door and before I knew it there was a hair dryer flying at me. It missed me, but hit apart of my. I rubbed the part it hit me and looked at a pissed off Gabriella standing holding something pink.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"How in the world did you get these? Did you take them?" she yelled at me holding up that pick stuff.

"What?" I asked.

"These!" she yelled holding up a pink bra.

"I did not. Gabriella I wouldn't do that!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah. Your father told me he found it in your old room. Troy, your old room! How the hell did you get them?" she yelled

"I didn't I swear!"

"Tell, me where you got them!" she said shouting and holding up a book ready to throw at me.

Taylor's POV

We were all waiting for Troy and Gabriella to come down, but then we heard yelling. I looked at Sharpay and we ran upstairs with the rest.

Gabriella's POV

I threw the book.

"You're an ass, Troy Bolton!" I yelled at him. He was now running his head. I picked up another book and was about to throw it when Chad shot through the room and grabbed my hand.

"You're an ass! I want you out now!" I yelled at him. I wanted to kill him. He got my bra and it pissed me off. He's a pervert.

"ASS!" I yelled done more time before the parents took him out of the room. I Started to cry and turned in Chad's arms.

A/N ok so I hope you liked the chapter! Haah umm…Thank you all that reviewed the last chapter! I know it's short andstuff, but I have to write an essay! So thank you!


	11. December 11,12, and the 13th ReDONE

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 11

I'm sorry for anyone who wanted this chapter to stay, but sorry I couldn't do it, but there will be some sex stuff in this chapter! So don't worry there's the sex lol. Just wanted to change the chapter around a little. Um also where you see CAPS is where its all new!

Chapter 11 Chad's POV

I held Gabriella in my arms as she fell asleep crying. I laid her on her bed and tucked her in. then I went downstairs where everyone else was.

"Chad, you have to believe me I didn't take those." Troy said standing up.

"Honestly Troy, I don't know who to believe." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, but you've known me since I was six!"

"Yeah, but Troy Gabriella is like a little sister to me. I've know her since the last years of high school." I said to him.

"Guys, stop! We need to figure out where were going to put Troy." Sharpay said standing up.

"We could put him back into her room." Zeke said.

"Are you stupid?" Taylor asked.

"What? She's not going to kill him." He said

"She threw a hair dryer at his head and two books!" Taylor said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Troy said.

"No I have an idea. How about Taylor and I share a room and you and Chad will share a room. You can get the air bed out of Gabriella's room later." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kelsi said.

"Perfect." Ryan said.

"Now only one question how do we have you two in the same room at the same time without tearing each others heads off." Ryan asked.

"Hey, I have no problem with her. She's just mad at me because I had her bra or something when I didn't'!" Troy said.

"Well did you guys ever umm…do it in your room?" Kelsi asked

"No." he simply answered.

"Well, Troy look at it this way, once Christmas break is done you and Chad can get back at the routines." His dad said standing up. He was smiling and I didn't like it. it was kind of a evil smile.

"I mean you don't need a girl it'll only distract you. I'm going to bed, good night, kids." He said running up the stairs.

"Kids? Who the hell he think he is?" Sharpay said putting a hand on her hip.

"What? I mean he's telling Troy he doesn't need no girl and then he calls us kids? Were adults…most of the times." Sharpay then added.

"Well, I am tired. You 'adults' as you say sharpay have too much drama. Good night." Mrs. Baylor said/ soon all the parents left and all us 'adults' were sitting in the couches.

"So…are you sure that you didn't get them?" I asked Troy.

"I'm positive." He said. Before anyone could say anything we heard a crash. We looked at a "flying" snowball with something in her mouth. She sat at the bottom of my feet.

"What do you have here girl?" I asked bending down and pulling the item out of her mouth. I held it up. It was a black bra…Gabriella's. I looked at everyone else.

"You see I know I didn't take it!" Troy said.

"Yeah, k, but one question then if snowball took it then who gave Gabriella the pink one?" I asked while throwing the bra at Sharpay.

"I don't know, I mean I know everyone likes me here-." He was saying.

"But your dad, doesn't want you to have a girlfriend. Maybe he saw you two holding hands." Kelsi said.

"Or dancing in the snow!" Taylor said.

"How did you know?" Troy asked.

"She told me."

"Ok, so I'll talk to Gabriella in the morning, but I don't think she'll believe you I mean we have no proof." I said.

"Umm, yea we could always get our little sneaky snowball here to get something else and we'll return it." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, but why is she always stealing bras?" Zeke asked. We all looked at the white small dog that was wagging her tail happily.

"Maybe she likes them?" Taylor answered.

"Well she's one weird dog…" We all said and went to bed well Troy, Sharpay, Taylor and I were switching the room thing and we were careful not to wake Gabriella while getting his things.

December 11th Mr. Bolton's POV

I was sitting at the table reading the paper. I was glad they broke up. How lame is it that she took him out for a dance in the snow. Stupid…a dance in the snow…I flipped the page and looked at the article of the Lakers team captain: Troy Bolton.

He was still in papers even when the season wasn't even on. I read the article, but my morning was ruined when I saw that girl walk in. her face was puffy and her eyes red. She didn't say anything which I was glad for. She went straight for the coffee pot and got herself a cup and then went upstairs. What a stupid girl, thinking she could fall in love with the Lakers captain.

I set the paper down now bored. It was only nine. Where was everyone?

December 13th (ok I am not doing the 12th or the whole day of the 11th. All they did was sitt around)

Sharpay's POV

It was nine in the morning and I jumped on Taylor bored.

"I can't believe you did that!" Taylor complained to me.

"Hey, we share a room and bed then you see what I do in the morning." I said.

"How the hell does Zeke seal with you in the morning."

"Beats me." She said shrugging.

"Now come on we got to go! Let's go! Gabi, has something planned for us today….I hope." I said.

"Shar, I doubt she does after two nights ago. I mean she didn't even have anything planned yesterday or the day before it." Taylor said looking at me.

"Your no fun." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Do you think we should go shopping? I mean the guys got there's done and we didn't get ours done." I said to her.

"We should." She answered.

"I'll go ask Gabi." I said getting up, but Taylor stopped me.

"She got hers down three weeks ago."

"But how did she get one for Troy?" I asked.

"She asked Chad what he liked and she got him something form that." She said sitting up.

"Ok, well let's get Kelsi and see if the women parents want to come." I said.

"I'll get dressed." She said.

Gabriella's POV

Sitting at my desk drinking the coffee I looked at the plain sheet in front of me. What to draw. What to write. I took in a deep breath and looked around. My room was plain. I liked it that way.

There was a knock on my door and I turned around.

"Gabriella, the girls and the women parents are going shopping do you want to come?" Kelsi asked me.

"No thanks." I said smiling.

"Ok, well all the guys are going out for a manly hike." She said leaving the room smiling.

A Cabin to myself. How great was that? I got up and went to the window. I saw everyone getting in cars and honking to say they were gone. Snowball and Matt were in the house somewhere. I got dressed in a pair of sweats and over sized shirt and gathered my laundry up and went downstairs. I put in some whites and went to get some dog food out. Once I took out the food full of dog food Matt and snowball were gathering around my feet jumping for the food. I giggled.

"One second, guys." I said pouring some food out into two bowls then setting them on the ground.

"Gabriella?" my eyes widened as I put the food in the cabinet. I turned around and saw Troy.

"What?" I asked dully to him.

"Gabriella, listen to me I didn't take that bra. I would never do that." He said to me.

"Troy, get out before I throw the coffee pot at you." I said angrily.

"You would do that." He said smiling. He had no right to be smiling right now. How dare he smile. I picked the coffee pot and held it in my hand, but then I felt the heat on it. It was boiling hot. I dropped it on the floor which sent him jumping and the dogs. I held my hand in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I kept repeating over and over. Troy came over to me quickly and took me hand. He stood behind me as he ran it under cold water.

"Ow…" I kept whining.

"It's going to be ok, just keep it under here, for a while." He said to me. Still standing behind me. After a while he got me a towel and wrapped it around my hand with ice in it.

"Thank you." I said weakly.

"You're welcome."

"Don't think were friends, girlfriend or boyfriends again." I said to him.

"Gabriella, do not tell me you didn't feel what I felt when we touched!" he yelled to me.

Ok truth I did feel a spark run through me, but I wasn't going to let him know that. He stole me bra! I mean who knows what he could've down to it! Ew!! You see in the beginning I was right about him!

OK THIS IS WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF AND THIS FROM NOW ON IS NEW!!!

"No, I didn't. Thank you for helping me with my hand." I said walking upstairs. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I slammed the door with my good hand and went over to my desk. I sat down in the chair and started to cry. I could've made things right between us, but me being stubborn I didn't.

"What did I do?" I cried to the ceiling.

Troy's POV

I stood there for a while after she left the room. I looked at the water and coffee pot sitting on the ground. I mopped it up and got the pot. Setting it in its place I looked at the dogs.

"Snowball, you have no idea what you did." I said to the little white dog.

I went back up to Chad's and my room, but not before looking at Gabriella's. Sitting in Chad's room I kept throwing the basketball against the wall and then catching it and doing it over and over and over.

Gabriella's POV

It was about eight when the girls came back and they came into my room, but once they saw my toweled hand they had asked what happened. Explaining the whole thing they all went onto a different topic. Which I was glad for. Explaining what gift they got for who Mrs. Neilson (Kelsi's mom) called us down for dinner. We all went downstairs for dinner and I sat next to Troy without a sound to him. We saw all the guys were back and sitting in their seats.

"Ok, so while we were town we went a little crazy and got some ice cream, cookies and stuff." Sharpay said.

"Including, beer and wine and stuff." Taylor said smiling.

"Why do we need them?" Zeke asked.

"Well, because we felt like having one drunken night party." Kelsi said.

"Ok so gather into the living room." Mrs. McKessie said. We all went into the living room and drank our beer and wine. Right now since all the beer was gone I had a wine glass in my hand.

"Ok, so he was walking down the street and-." I was slurring the words out when my phone started beeping. I looked at my pocket and took it out and opened it. Missed call…I just dropped it and went back to the story.

"And he was walking me down the street and I had fallen onto a lawn and all of a sudden a dog bit his leg because he thought he was attacking me." I said giggling out of control now.

Troy's POV

I looked at Gabriella as she giggled. She was cute when she giggled, but she drank a lot tonight. We all did.

"Ok, well you kids have fun. We can't keep up with the drinking and talking as you kids can." Mr. Bolton said standing up with the rest of the adults. I saw Sharpay stand up with her finger raised…..her index people!

"Nuh-uh you have no right-." Before she could say anything I pinched her arm.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her arm and sitting down.

"Ok, well night kids." Mr. Evans said. They all headed upstairs.

"They called us kids…again!" sharpay said slumping onto the floor.

"Yeah, but our dad said it." Ryan said.

"Then daddy must be in time out!" Sharpay said standing up, but falling on her butt again. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, well I think we had enough to drink." Zeke said standing up and taking his wife's glass out of her hand and putting it on the table. They went upstairs.

"Us, too." Kelsi and Ryan said standing up.

I looked at Chad and Taylor who had passed out a while ago. Gabriella was leaning against the couch and staring into space. I sighed and put my empty glass on the table. I watched as Gabriella got up and started, walking and fell down and started to laugh. I sighed and got up. I was drunk myself, but I didn't want her to fall down the stairs.

"Troiiee" she giggled. I held out my hand and she took it. We went up the stairs together falling once or twice. I helped her into her room since she couldn't take one step without falling. About to leave I felt her pull on my arm knocking into her causing her to fall onto the bed. Her lips were on mine.

(ok for those of you who read REUION well I think I'm going to use a quote:) haha.)

So me and my drunken self I kept kissing her. We had the same amount of alcohol and were drunk. Thank god I closed the door huh?

An hour later we laid in the bed with the blankets on top of us. I was still drunk and slurring words. She had fallen asleep and I soon followed her.

A/N ok so I hope you all are still reading this…uh…let's see thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!


	12. December 14th

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 12

Chapter 12 December 14th Gabriella's POV

My head hurt. I turned over in my bed and groaned. How much did I drink last night? Agh crap now how am I suppose to function today? Wait…I feel heat and it isn't heat from the heaters. It's heat from a body. Afraid of what I would find next to me I turned over quietly as I could. Oh my…in bed next to me was none other then Troy Icky pervert Bolton! I grabbed a sheet off my bed and wrapped it around me. I got out of bed and started to panic…did I make the first move or did he? Wait he didn't have as much alcohol then me!

He was three glasses away from me! Look at him he's sleeping there without a problem. I looked at the clock. It was six. I walked my away around standing next to Troy's naked body on the bed. I smacked him on the head and that's when he groaned and turned over. I stood there angrily as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked him self sitting up in the bed. Oh great we had sex…in my bed I have to changed these sheets now.

"Get dressed." I said coldly and threw his cloths at him. I walked into my bathroom grabbing some cloths on the way and took a shower. I got dressed and brushed my hair which I was going to let dry naturally. I walked out of it fully dressed and expecting Troy to be gone, but no he was sitting on the trunk I had at the end of my bed. He was dressed and his head in his hands.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him.

"Gabriella, listen I can explain about last night." He said standing up.

"Oh really, Troy I don't need any of this. All I want to do is wash these sheets and quilts." I said walking over to my bed and started stripping it.

"I want you to know I didn't make the first move." He said looking at me. I stopped my task and looked at him.

"So I made the first move, well you should've stopped me Troy. You barely had as much as alcohol as me! You took advantage of me. You could've stopped me any time you wanted to, but no you decided let's get Montez in bed and bang her! For all I know I could be pregnant right now Bolton!" I said angrily to him. I went back to my task taking off the pillow case covers.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, please let's just start over." He said coming next to me holding his hand out.

"Bolton, I will never start over with you." I said looking into his now gray dull eyes. I gathered up the sheet and quilt's and opened my door and headed down stairs to wash them. Snowball crashing into something came running to me. I looked down at my feet and noticed she had something in her mouth. Setting the sheets in the washer and the quilts on the floor I turned on the washer machine and bent down.

"Hey, girlie, what do you have here?" I asked her. I took out seemed like my blue bra. I looked at her and then at my bra. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and wagging her tail.

"It was you who took my bra." I said sitting on the floor. She barked happily.

"Snowball, that means, I threw books and a hairdryer at him for no good reason." I said to her.

"Don't forget he took advantage of you last night." I heard a voice in the back of my mind saying.

I looked at the dog and got up. I poured out her breakfast and started to cook breakfast for everyone. I turned on the radio and Winter Wonderland had come on. I smiled and got some eggs, milk etc out from the fridge. Singing along to the music I flipped the pancakes over. And waited for them. I went over to where I was making the hash browns, sausage, and bacon. Checking on them I started to set the table.

Getting a picture of orange juice and milk out I set them in the middle. Walking over to the stairs I called up and told everyone to get down. It was only eight, but I had a big thing planned. I wasn't going to break down on this because it was my own little secret. When I was little I would sneak out on Christmas Eve exactly nine every night. I would go to this place where I would light a candle and make a wish and blow it out.

I had gotten my wish one year, but lost it six months later. I wished for my mother to become pregnant and she did, but then six months later she had fallen down the stairs at work, no cross that a man had pushed her down the stairs causing her to lose the baby, but enough about that. I putting everything onto plates as everyone started piling down in here and sitting down at the table. It was amazing how we fit everyone at it. Soon everyone down and Matt came up to me sitting. I smiled and set down a bowl of food for him of course it was dog food.

I leaned against the counter eating my food. I didn't want to sit next to pervert Troy. Everyone was done and now just having coffee. I was washing the dishes and putting them away.

"So, Gabriella, what are we doing today?" Taylor's mom asked me.

"Well, what I have planned is what I did every Christmas Eve when I was little." I said drying the last pot and putting it away.

"That wish thing?" Troy asked me. I forgot that I told Troy everything when I was little.

"What wish thing?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"Mention it Bolton and there will be a pot at your head." I warned him. I could see him shutting up.

"You'll see when we get there. Now go get dressed because we have a long way to go." I said smiling at them. Everyone got up and went to get dressed. I went to the front of the house and slid on my boots without the heels on. Putting on my coat everyone was heading down. We all got our coats on and I yelled for snowball. Hooking the leash onto her collar I waited for Troy to get Matt leashed. Finally we went out the door. It stopped snowing sometime last night, but it was still cloudy and cold at that. An hour had passed and we were still walking. Snowball trying to run ahead I had to keep up with her so I started running along with her.

It was hard since the snow was up to my knees, but I managed. In a plastic bag I had brought with me were 20 candles and a lighter.

"Snowball, slow down." I said laughing and she slowed down. Under the snow making a tunnel I looked for her. I finally found her and picked her up. Turning around I waited for the whole gang.

"What's wrong Montez? Are you going to cry and run home again?" MR Bolton said to me. I looked at him shocked and so did everyone else.

"Jack, don't say that." Mrs. Bolton said smacking her husbands arm. I looked at Troy who was avoiding me.

"Um, no I was just going to say that we only have a little bit more to go." I said looking at him. Now I was pissed. I turned and started walking with snowball in my arms.

"Wait, Gabi." I heard Sharpay running towards me. We linked arms and started talking.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"Well, what Mr. Bolton said was harsh."

"Doesn't matter, he always hated me. I remember when I was little he would always ask his mom what was that girl doing here? I got use to it, guess I never expected him to insult me in front of everyone.

"Well, if it makes you happy none of the parents are talking to him." She said smiling at me.

"Well, all I want for Christmas is for him to be gone." I said.

"Hey, so where are we going?" she asked wiggling her eyes.

"I am not telling." I said unlinking our arms and setting Snowball down and then linking our arms again.

"Ok, well how much longer?"

"Eh five minutes." I said.

"What movie tonight?"

"Polar express" I said automatically.

"You love that movie."

"Duh, it teaches a boy that Santa is real. I don't know, but every time I watch it gives me a joy feeling." I said smiling.

"Me too."

"Look, we're here." I said unlinking our arms and walking over where a bunch of trees were. I went through some of the branches. The last time I remember being in it was a long time ago. I was kind of inside the tree, but then I wasn't. I was only begins the leaves and things. Pushing some of the branches away and waved for everyone to come in.

I told everyone to sit on a branch since they were thick. I handed everyone a candle.

"So when I was little I would sneak away from home at nine PM every time on Christmas Eve, before the accident. I would light a candle and make a wish, but before I would blow it out I would talk to the wind. Weird yes, but hey my wished came true. It was like there was a Santa listening to my every word." I said getting out the lighter.

"OH please, little girl we all know Santa Claus is a story. He's fake." MR Bolton said standing up.

"This is stupid." He then added.

"Ok, that is the third time he called one of us kid or little." Sharpay said standing up form her branch. I saw Chad trying to stop her, but not succeeding.

"You little rat; you never ever will call one of us little or kid! We are adults! And there is a such thing as Santa!" Sharpay yelled. Mr. Bolton taken by surprise sat back down. Sharpay happy with herself clapped her hands and sat on her branch.

"Go on." She said smiling. I laughed.

"Ok, so what I had planned was lighting our candles and telling each other Christmas stories. I thought it would be fun and then we could make our wish and blow the candles out." I said lighting everyone's candle. Once I was done I lighted my own candle and sat next to Zeke on the branch.

"So who wants to start?" I asked.

Mrs. Neilson raised her hand and started to tell a story of when Kelsi was little. The stories went on and we had been out for five hours now. Thinking it was enough I told everyone to make a wish and blow their candle out. Me with my candle still lit and everyone else's blown out I closed my eyes wishing a merry Christmas and blowing it out. Everyone put there candle in the plastic bag and I stood at a cliff with everyone. Letting the bag go I walked away with everyone else.

"That was so much fun." Ryan said.

"Told you." I said smiling. The parents were behind us and all the 'adults' as sharpay called us walked ahead.

"So polar express will be on at eight and we'll have everyone be in the room by 7:50." Kelsi said.

"Yea that will be and then we can have dinner started by five? We can have desert and coffee out in the living room during the movie." I said.

"Yeah, but Troy if your father doesn't want to watch a kid movie with us then tell him he can go to bed for all we care." Zeke said. I looked at Troy. First time I did all day since this morning. What were we going to do? Well I knew one thing I was going to stay mad. I mean how many times was my heart broken in this month alone? It took us another hour to get back to the hour.

Once we got home it was around 4:30 so the girls and I went straight to cooking the parents and guys were to sit in the living room. Finally we were done and set the dinner out. I sat next to Troy, but didn't talk to him.

"No, I think its next month when that happens." I said to Taylor.

"Wait, what are we doing for new years?" Chad asked eating some of his corn.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but we want to start baby making." Ryan answered.

"Ryan, do not say that." His mother complained.

"What its true." He said. She shook her head and we all laughed.

"Congrats Kelsi." I said looking at her.

"Thank you."

I could see Troy doing something under the table, but I wasn't going to bother. Soon my phone started beeping. I wiped my mouth with my napkin and got up and went over to the counter. Looking at my phone I opened the text message I got. Reading it I looked at Troy. I put my phone and went upstairs saying excuse me, then with Troy following we went into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked him as he closed my door.

"Listen I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for what my father said earlier." He said to me.

"Well, Troy it's what people say. Like father, like son." I said letting the words rolling off my tongue.

"Don't ever compare me to my father." He said angrily.

"Why will bad Troy come out, because I would like to see him. Maybe he'll be better then you." I said taking a step forward.

"Shut up. I mean it Gabriella do not compare me to him."

"What? You are alike. You like basketball and he likes basketball. Also you're a prick and so is he." I said.

Before I knew it Troy's hand was wrapped around my neck, but he wasn't squeezing it.

"Oh, and you both have tempers." I said smiling. I wasn't afraid of him…ok maybe I was, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. I took his hand off of m y neck and turned around starching his neck.

"Look, all I wanted to do was say sorry. Also I just wanted to know if we could have another chance in us." He asked turning around.

"Bolton, I said before…no." I said walking out the door.

"Ok, who's ready to watch polar express!" I yelled running down the stairs.

"I am!" Taylor and Sharpay said yelling standing up.

"Me too!" Chad said. We all gathered up into the living room and watched the movie. Feeling the tingling run through me as the little boy shook the bell of Santa's slay. Not hearing the ringing he looked at it. Jack Bolton wasn't here because he didn't feel like watching the stupid movie. Troy had sat in the couch as I sat on the floor watching the movie.

The credits were now on and I looked at everyone. They were all asleep. I laughed. How come we all spent more time sleeping down here instead of our beds? I got up and turned off the T.V. getting blankets and putting them on everyone I lit a fire. Automatically Snowball climbed out from under the tree and went to the fire and fell asleep next to it.

I went to my bed and fell asleep trying to think of an idea for tomorrow.

A/N Ok so I hope some people are still reading this! Now in the next chapter I'm thinking of skipping a week or maybe six days, but I would be explaining it in the beginning what they did. So if I do it'll be the 20th. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter that was re-done!


	13. December 20th

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 13

Ok so I said in my A/N the last chapter that I was going to skip six days and I am doing that so enjoy!

December 20th Chapter 13 Gabriella's POV

I sat in my room. I had pulled out all the gifts I had gotten for everyone. I was wrapping them and I was done with the gangs and now I was doing the parents one. I herd a knock on the door.

"If, you're a parent then don't come in!" I shouted tapping the wrapping paper onto the box and then putting on a bow when Taylor walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, trying to get these done." I said smiling at her.

"I know I can't believe Christmas is in five days!" Taylor said squealing. I laughed. Before she never was excited and now she was.

It was true Christmas was in five days. It was about a week since troy and I had our drunken session. We had fights during the last six days and most were involved with him wanting to get back together. And some others were when his father had made re-marks of me. Now those fights weren't very friendly.

He last six days were spent wrapping gifts and going on hikes. Today I had something planned. It involved snow and a carrot. Do you know? Well I'll let you figure it out. Wait the 20th…of December…CRAP!

"Are you sure it's the 20th?" I asked Taylor.

"Yeah, Gabriella what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head and putting on a smile.

"Ok, well just to let you know were all waiting for you." She said. '

"O, I'll be down in a minute." I said as we stood up. I went to get dressed as she walked out. Hopefully the 20th thing will get it off my mind. I mean it could be because of stress now that's been going on for days. I was down stairs grabbing my coat and gloves off the rack. I got a bag with some things in it and we all walked out the door. It wasn't snowing still, but there was still a lot of snow. Right next to a tree of the cabin I stopped.

"Ok, so were going to have a contest…were going to split up into four groups. Adult women over there, adult men over there, little adult men, over there and adult girls here." I said pointing all over the place. I handed people a plastic bag.

"Now open the bags!" I yelled to them.

"Hats, carrot, had scarf?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, were going to make a snowman." I said to them.

"The last time I built one was when I was twelve." Mrs. Bolton said to Mrs. Danforth.

"Ok, let's start!" I yelled turning over to my group.

"Ok, so Kelsi and I will make the bottom and sharpay and Tay can make the body." I said to the group.

"What about the head?" Kelsi asked.

"Umm…we'll do that later." I said. Kelsi and I started making the bottom half and sharpay and Taylor made the body. Finally putting them together we made the head. We finished and looked at everyone else who were still working on theirs. About thirty minutes later everyone was done. Looking at everyone's we looked at Zeke's group one.

"Oh my….Gabriella I love that one!" Taylor said pointing to theirs. It was better than all of ours. So they won.

"What's for dinner?" Chad asked as we went into the house.

"Well, we'll have to order out since we have nothing left. I'll go food shopping tomorrow." I said. We all went into the kitchen and debated on what movie to watch and what to order.

"Ok, fine I'll just order three large pizzas ok?" Sharpay yelled over everyone's voice getting annoyed with them.

"Sounds good to me." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me too." Everyone agreed.

"Ok, now Zeke will you be a dear and check what Christmas videos we have." Sharpay said while dialing the pizza number. Deciding to leave the group I went upstairs to my room. I sat down where I was before and started to wrap Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's gift. I had only gotten there's three days ago. Don't know why I bothered to buy Mr. Bolton a gift, but it was the time of giving and loving so I didn't care.

Putting a bow on the red paper wrapping I set it aside and got the next gift to wrap. Troy and I barely looked at it each other, but when we did a fight would start. I don't know, but when ever I saw Troy it made me get so worked up, but it was a good feeling of getting worked up.

But words couldn't express how I felt when I learned that he had taken advantage of me when I was drunk six days ago. i sighed and stopped wrapping the box. I looked at it. What was the point?

"Gabriella, the pizza' here!" Ryan yelled up to me.

"I…I'm not hungry!" I yelled to him.

"Are you sure?" he yelled back up.

"Yeah!" the yelling stopped…I stared at the half wrapped gift.

Ryan's POV I walked away form the stair case and sat down next to Troy on the couch with my pizza.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked me.

"She said she wasn't hungry." I said to Troy taking a bit of my pizza.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Of course she is. She's probably just tired." I said swallowing.

"SHH! The movie started." Chad said to us. I sat back in my seat and watched the movie.

Troy's POV

Sitting back in my seat I wondered if Gabriella was ok. Yes, I know she always got me worked up, but it was a good way. I was in love with her. I wanted another chance for us, but she didn't. She was stubborn. Ever since our session she avoided me a lot. Did I take advantage of her? I mean I was three glasses of wine behind her, but that wasn't much. I knew kissing her was wrong, but she made first move.

I sighed and watched at the movie. This was crap. Everything was wrong. I have got to say this was the worse Christmas in my entire life.

Gabriella's POV

I put all the gifts I had wrapped in bags and brought them downstairs. Everyone was sleeping except Troy. I walked across the floor and to the Christmas tree. I set down the bags and started taking the gifts out and putting them in under the tree. I moved a box and guess who was there? Snowball sleeping with…five pairs of my bars under her, huh so that's where they went. I smiled and lifted her up without waking her. I got my bras and put them in an empty bag. I then set her back down under the tree and put the gifts under it, making sure she still had a way to get out.

"Need help?" I heard Troy asked from the couch. I just gathered up the bags and went upstairs.

I climbed into my bed with my sweats on. I thought of my problem from earlier on. What was I going to do?

A/M ok I know short short chapter and I skipped six days, but I couldn't deal with writing all those days so yeah. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!also I promise that the next chapter will be longer I just couldn't write a long chapter other wise I would give away the problem that Gabriella has. Also can anyone figure her problem out?


	14. December 21st

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 14

Chapter 14 December 21st Gabriella's POV

It was morning and as I promised I went to town and went food shopping, but there was one thing I wanted to do. I stood outside the pharmacy. People were passing by me giving me weird looks, but just stood looking at it. I had my white hat on with my gloves and coat.

I walked up to it and put my hand on the knob, but then I took it off and walked away. Then I walked back and looked at the door. I was determined to get that thing. The problem. I walked away, but then I turned back groaning. Forcing myself to walk into the door I walked in. I went up and down the aisles looking at things I didn't need. Things I wasn't looking for. Then that's when my aisle came…pregnancies tests. I wasn't even getting symptoms of a pregnancy. All we did was do it once! That's all! Once!

And he got me pregnant, well I missed my period, but I mean that's sign one, but I didn't throw up yet…wait never mind if you didn't count this morning, but who shows signs of a pregnancy after only six days. Well I was one. I dragged my feet to the tests. Looking at them…there was too many…which one did I want? Which one did I need?

"Excuse me miss, do you need help?" I heard someone say. I turned around and there stood a woman that looked 36 with a six months belly I think…

"Uh, yes, could you tell me which one of these tests would…um…well which one is more accurate?" I asked her. She smiled at me and picked a box off the shelf and handed it to me.

"This was the first one I chose for my kid, it was right, but take three just incase, good-luck." She said walking away to help another person. I grabbed two more boxes and went to the counter. I paid for them and walked outside. I put the bag under the drivers' seat in the car and then went to do the food shopping.

Hoping that it would get everything off my mind it did. I now went to the coffee section my favorite! Umm, but then I looked at my stomach and the coffee. I had to have decafe…Boo…I grabbed the decafe and non-decafe and went on. I looked at some pickles and I wanted them. Normally I hated pickles. In fact I hated eating healthy stuff and half of the stuff I had in this cart was healthy.

After getting things I needed for the feast on Christmas Eve and Christmas I went to the wine section knowing everyone would love the wine and beer. I grabbed three six packs and three bottles of wine for each night. Of course I couldn't have any…I think. I went to the cashier's and paid for everything. I loaded everything into the van and drove up to the mountain.

Finally getting to the Cabin I stuffed the boxes into my shoulder bag and grabbed three bags and walked up to the door. I inserted my key and opened the door. Everyone was sitting around. I stood at the door waiting for some one to help me. I groaned and just walked to the kitchen and went back outside and unloaded the rest. Closing the door on my last round I unloaded everything into the cabinets and refrigerator.

I walked upstairs to my doom. Clutching my bag I opened my door.

"Hey Gabi." I heard Sharpay said, but as she said it I jumped and screamed a little.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked me as I turned around.

"Yeah, just cramps you know." I said smiling.

"Oh, I feel ya sister." She said running down the stairs. I sighed and went back to my door. I opened it and out came snowball. I jumped again and watched as snowball ran down the stairs. I opened the door fully and closed it behind me. I locked it. Taking off my boots, gloves, scarf and hate I threw them on the floor along with my coat. I got my bag and took out the tests.

I walked to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I know weird. Locking two doors, but I am not taking my chances. I sat on the closed toilet seat and read the directions. I followed them and sat on the edge of the bathtub and waited for five minutes. I started at the ground. What if I was? Troy and I couldn't even get along.

How could we even get along? I looked at my watch, it was time.

"Gabriella, come on were planning on a snowball fight! The boys said that they would cream us girls, so we made a bet. We need you!" I heard Kelsi yell.

"Uh…um I'll be right out, Kelsi!" I yelled back. I stood up and closed my eyes. I went over to the sink and looked at the tests. Picking up the firs tone and turning it over it read: Positive. My heart beated faster as I read the other two. Positive. I was Positive…I was positive for a baby. My hands were shacking, but I knew I couldn't break down now. I had a snowball fight, but would that hurt the baby?

Ok all I have to do is make sure no one pushes me down or anything. I grabbed my things as I walked out of my room and went outside. There I saw the girls on one side and the guys on the other. I looked at Troy and he looked at me. How was I going to tell him? I didn't really have to tell him. He was moving back to LA on New Year's day or the day after it.

I looked away and went over to the girls.

"Ok, let's cream them." Ryan yelled ot his group.

"You are so going down, we have Gabriella!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah, well…we have…um YEAH!" Chad yelled back.

"Um, Taylor, can I not be you know the whole person who takes care of everyone." I said asking Taylor and the girls.

"Gabriella, you'll do fine." Kelsi said. The war began. With me trying not to get tackled I threw the snowballs, but they weren't hitting anyone.

But apparently I didn't have luck with me today. Ryan tackled me to the ground and I groaned in pain. The pain sign two of a pregnancy. Ryan getting off of me. I coughed.

"Are you ok?" Mrs. Bolton asked me as everyone came running over.

"Yeah, yeah….so who won?" I asked putting on a fake smile.

"We do!" Taylor yelled.

"Nuh uh!" Chad yelled.

"Yes, Ryan injured Gabriella!" Taylor yelled.

"So, that doesn't count!" Chad fired back.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled at them. I stood up and walked into the Cabin. I was about to go to my room, when Mrs. Neilson who wasn't outside asked me to help her cook dinner.

I went in and helped her. The others came in with the girls cheering and the guys bummed. I smiled.

"We won!" Sharpay said jumping up and down.

"congrats." I said to her while cutting up some pickles. They looked so good…I chopped one up and popped it in my mouth.

"You don't eat pickles!" Kelsi said in amassment.

"Well, these pickles are good!" I said shaking my head.

"Ok." Taylor said sitting at the counter.

"Ok, so we noticed you and Troy looking at each other in the beginning why is that?" Kelsi asked popping a grape in her mouth.

"Nothing." I said with my head down.

"Oh, come on there must be something, between you guys." Ryan said joining in the discussion.

"Ryan, there's nothing. You guys see us we fight a lot." I said to them setting down my knife.

"Yes, but you guys could be covering something. I mean you always fight, shar and I used to do that." Zeke said.

"Yeah, and look at us now."

"Yeah." Zeke said getting a apple. Then Sharpay smacked his hand and looked at me.

"Don't east that it'll ruin your dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Zeke said.

"Yeah, anyways what Sharpay and Zeke are trying to say, that they fought and still go married." Taylor said.

"Shut up, nothing is going on with Bolton and I and nothing ever will." I said emptying the potatoes into the pan on the stove.

"Well, you seem weird around him. I mean the 14ht hello girl that's when more fighting started." Ryan said.

"I'm not acting weird." I said….were they catching ion? Crap!

"Yes, you are you threw up this morning…" Kelsi said smiling and wiggling her eyebrows. By now everyone was listening to our discussion.

"I have the flu. And my monthly time." I said to them.

"Righhhttt." Sharpay said. Ok now I'm loosing my temper.

"Sharpay, stop." I warned her.

"But Gabriella, why don't you guys just go to a room and do it already!" Sharpay said.

"Shut up! I can't take it anymore! I'm pregnant is that what you want to hear? I am pregnant!" I yelled stepping back away from the knife on the counter. Everyone sat or stood shocked. Realizing what I said I ran out of the kitchen and into the yard. I sat in the snow. It was cold, but I couldn't feel it. My tears were turning into ice…well not really.

"You know, it isn't good to be outside." I heard someone say while walking closer to me.

"Get, away, Troy." I said sniffling.

"So, I'm guessing that kid is mine." He said bending down next to me.

"Leave me alone." Gabriella! What happened to lets not tell him! Grr, you had to explode! Now he's going to use this as an excuse to get back together!

"Gabi, please. Come back inside your going to get sick. You have to think of the baby and you." He said putting his hands on my arms.

"No, I don't want to go back inside!" I yelled at him. Tears streaming down my face.

"Why not?"

"I…I didn't want to tell you. I was going to wait for you to move back…t-to LA and I wasn't going to tell you. I was g-going to move away so no one would know." Is aid crying while shaking my head.

"Gabriella, come on its ok. Let's go inside and talk."

"No! You're just going to use this as an excuse for us to get back together! Troy I don't want to get back together!" I yelled at him.

"Gabriella, I won't." he said to me.

"No, no, you will. You will in time! I…I don't want to."

"Gabriella, let's go inside and talk."

"No, if I go inside, that means you win. That means I'll fall in love with you all over again. I don't want to love you all over again! You broke my heart. I can't take it!" I said crying and watched my breath disappear into the cold air.

"Gabriella, please…for the baby's sake." Troy whispered into my air. He rested his forehead on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at him. I was cold…but I wasn't ready to face anyone.

"Ok." I said barely above a whisper. H smiled and helped me up and as we did it started to snow lightly.

"I think Santa knows were friends again." He said smiling at me.

"There's no such thing as Santa."

"But there is a Saint Nick." he said to me as we walked into the house.

As we walked into the house everyone stopped talking and I looked at a very pissed off Bolton.

"You Whore! You just made my son loose his dreams!" he yelled at me pointing his finger in my face. I tried to get back behind Troy, but he kept me right there.

"Shut up dad! Those are your dreams! I happened to just like basketball! Do not call Gabriella a whore because I took part in what we did too! And you know what dad! You come near Gabriella and this kid I will personally switch teams!" Troy yelled at his father (Yeah, his dad coaches his team)

"And I will too." Zeke said standing up and so did Chad. Mr. Bolton looked at them and then at Troy then at me. He turned around pissed.

"Yeah, and if you call us kids one more time….the game is on." Sharpay said standing up and getting in his face. Mr. Bolton walked out of the kitchen pissed.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said hugging me. The funny part was that 'Deck The Halls" was singing in the background. I smiled and hugged them back.

"Now we need to do some re-shopping!" Sharpay said clapping her hands. We all laughed and ate dinner in peace…well not really. We could hear Mr. Bolton hitting things.

I had my pickles in cream happily, but after all this I knew Troy was going to want to talk, so I asked him if we could talk tomorrow morning because I wanted to watch the movie with them. We weren't boy friend and girlfriend let me tell you that. We sat in the living room and watched "I'll be home for Christmas". Troy had his arm around my waist and resting on my stomach. What were we going to do?

I pushed all those negative thoughts out and enjoyed the moment.

A/N Ok, so I want to thank everyone who0 read the last chapter! I want to thank HauntedWhisper714 who read the chapter as I wrote it. I also have a funny little short story here just for her! Lol here you go I hope you read it!

Sharpay's POV

I looked at the knife that Gabriella had left on the counter top moments ago (when they were bugging her).

"Mr. Bolton can I talk to you." I asked him hiding the knife behind me. He nodded his head and we headed upstairs into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and smiled.

"So, what do you think of the baby?" I asked him.

"She's getting an abortion." He said to me.

"She's a whore who just ruined my son's career."

"No, you will like that kid." I said to him.

"No, now let me out. I want to give that girl a piece of my mind." He said.

"No…" is ad pulling out the knife.

"Ok, little girl very funny open the door." He said. He just called me little…GRRR.

"You called me little what did I say about calling me little!" I yelled. I pointed the knife at him. You know what happens next :)

I walked downstairs.

"What did he want?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, well he said that he's happy for them and he's sorry how he acted. Also he's sorry for calling us kids. He also thinks Gabriella and Troy are a cute and perfect couple." I said smiling.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, he um…got swallowed up by the toilet…it didn't like him when he pooped in it." I said shrugging.

THE END

That is not going to appear in the story. I just wanted haunted whisper to be happy lol. She also came up with the idea with the bathroom, but shh she doesn't know I put this in it! haha. Thank you for reading!


	15. December 22nd

December makes me feel this way

Chapter…Uh…14

Chapter 15 December 22nd Gabriella's POV

I sat on the bathroom floor after throwing up. Troy was behind me rubbing my back. Remember were just friends! Well actually the talk was coming up right now…

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well, I want to keep this baby." He said to me.

"I don't want an us." I said walking out of my bathroom and went to my closet and started to get dressed as he sat on my bed.

"Why not?"

"I have a heart that doesn't want to be broken…again."

"And I won't." he said as I walked out of the closet. He stood up.

"Troy…I never meant for this to happen!" I said looking at him. All he could do was looked at the floor.

"Every time I get close to a guy I...they move or cheat or…or something happens. I don't want that."

"And you won't get that. I mean you'll get our bricking with each other, but that's it. When we were little we use to fight all the time and we were still best friends. We can do that now."

"As…best friends?" I asked him looking into his blue eyes.

"As best friends." He said I could feel the disappointment in his voice, but I ignored it.

"Come on I'm hungry." I said walking past him and downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, but stopped when I saw Mr. Bolton sitting at the counter reading the paper. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee." I heard him say behind the paper. I looked at it surprised.

"There's no coffee in it, there's water for some hot chocolate." I said.

"Good."

"Mr. Bolton why do you hate me?" I asked him.

"I don't hate you. I just don't want my son focusing on a girl and not in basketball." He said putting down the paper and looked at me.

"He can focus on both. I mean people and handle two things at once. Heck, I have to handle a lot of paperwork and bills and crap. Same as you. You focus on two things. Your wife and dream." I said to him.

"Well, I guess your right then." He said smiling. "By the way Troy didn't take your bra. Snowball had it in her mouth and gave it to me."

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"Well your welcome. Also give Troy a chance. I never saw him get so worked up with a girl before."

"Haha, well I just want to take it slow." I said pouring my water into the cup of hot chocolate sugar and started to get breakfast ready. Where was Troy?

"Do you love him?"

"Um, well I do, but-." I was saying, but he cut me off.

"No buts. You just said it. You love him." He said.

"Yes, but-."

"Gabriella, no buts."

"You can be so bossy." I said smiling.

"Well, now you know where Troy got his genes." He said laughing. I cracked open some eggs and started to scramble them.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, for what I said…for everything. If I didn't say that Troy had your bra then you guys wouldn't be here right now."

"It's ok Mr. Bolton. If you didn't then Troy and I wouldn't have this." I said smiling at my stomach.

"You see you do love him." He said smiling back in his seat.

"Yeah…I do don't I?" I asked myself looking at the scrambled eggs.

"Here let me help." Hi s said getting up and putting on the sausage and stuff.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton."

"Call me Jack, your carrying my grandchild." He said smiling at me.

Taylor's POV

Upstairs laid a sleeping Sharpay. I was wide awake. I looked at Sharpay. (remember there sharing a room!)

Sharpay was smiling…wonder why…

Sharpay's Dream

Sharpay's POV

I looked at the knife that Gabriella had left on the counter top moments ago (when they were bugging her).

"Mr. Bolton can I talk to you." I asked him hiding the knife behind me. He nodded his head and we headed upstairs into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and smiled.

"So, what do you think of the baby?" I asked him.

"She's getting an abortion." He said to me.

"She's a whore who just ruined my son's career."

"No, you will like that kid." I said to him.

"No, now let me out. I want to give that girl a piece of my mind." He said.

"No…" is ad pulling out the knife.

"Ok, little girl very funny open the door." He said. He just called me little…GRRR.

"You called me little what did I say about calling me little!" I yelled. I pointed the knife at him. You know what happens next :)

I walked downstairs.

"What did he want?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, well he said that he's happy for them and he's sorry how he acted. Also he's sorry for calling us kids. He also thinks Gabriella and Troy are a cute and perfect couple." I said smiling.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, he um…got swallowed up by the toilet…it didn't like him when he pooped in it." I said shrugging.

The End of her dream

I sat up and looked at sharpay. She was laughing evilly. I got out of the bed slowly. I got dressed and went downstairs, just in time, because Gabriella was about to call up for everyone.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled before her. I walked into the kitchen and found Mr. Bolton sitting. I looked forward as he said good morning Taylor. I didn't want to talk to him after what he did to Gabriella last night. Everyone was sitting down. Gabriella and Troy were sitting next to each other talking.

"Oh, Jack can you pass, the butter." Gabriella said to Mr. Bolton. My mouth hung open in shock and so did everyone else's.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she took the butter from "Jacks" hand.

"You…and him…you called him Jack!" Ryan said.

"Um...yeah…" Gabriella said putting butter on her toast.

Gabriella's POV

I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Guys, chill we talked, were ok." I said to them.

"When?" Troy asked.

"This morning when we had out little talk." I said to him.

"Yup, oh and by the way I expect a girl." Jack said pointing to me.

"Why a girl?" Kelsi asked.

"Because I never had a girl and it would be nice to have a girl as a grandchild." Jack said.

"In other words he wants a grand child to spoil." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Hey, you never spoiled me." Troy complained.

"Because Boys shouldn't be spoiled." Mr. Evans said.

"That explains why you got every thing." Ryan said to Sharpay.

"Hey, not my fault." Sharpay said.

"Anyway what are we doing today?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, sledding!" I yelled, then as if planned they all yelled no.

"Fine, ruining my fun I'll just sit in the snow." I said to them.

"Or, we could go into town and spend the day there. I know some people never got any gifts." Zeke said.

"TOWN!" Sharpay and I yelled. So an hour later I was plopping myself into the drivers seat of the van where all us young adults piled in.

"Ok, lets Go!" I yelled starting to drive.

"Oh, let's see I need to get something new for you two!" Sharpay said putting her head between the drivers seat and passengers seat where Troy was sitting.

"Sharpay, were only friends so don't go buy wedding gifts." I said to her. It was a lie, but I was going to tell Troy I loved him on Christmas morning.

"Ugh, fine." She said pouting and then Zeke pulled her back.

"Stop you'll get hurt." Zeke said.

"Grr…"

"Oh yeah, um…What were you dreaming about?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, it was fun well you see I dreamt…" she went into the story.

"You killed my dad?" Troy asked.

"Well, it was a good killing." She shot back

"Guys, stop." I warned. Parking on the street we got out and waited for the parents. Finally we all split into groups. The young girls and I went into shops etc.

Troy's POV

"Guys come on! This is a small town so I want to get this done quickly!" I said as we rushed to the jewelry store. Looking in all the glass boxes Chad called me over.

"Look, its simple and it had baby # one on it." Chad said pointing to the necklace. It was silver. I hoped Gabriella would like it as her Christmas gift.

After hours of shopping we all gathered up and went to a diner and ate out. Gabriella kept putting her fries in her shake and kept saying it was good. We all tried it and nearly threw up. She just waved her hand and kept eating it. Today was going good. I got all the gifts and stuff. Sharpay went mano and pulled out little yellow baby cloths for us. She also got bears and a lot more stuff. Looks like we didn't need to go shopping for the baby now.

After a while we headed home and i went to my room as Gabriella went to her won two more days till Christmas.

A/N lol it's not the end! I still have two more days!!WOOOHOO! well I'm glad you all liked the little short story at the end! I want to thank Mrs.Crobin Bleu who gave me the idea to put that in the chapter as Sharpay's dream! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I'm sorry I disappointed one reviewer:( sorry. Well I better go I have to get my Christmas shopping done! Byebey!


	16. December 23

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 16

December 23 Chapter 16 Troy's POV

It was eh, about two O'clock in the afternoon. Gabriella was taking a nap after hr long throwing up morning. Kelsi was sitting in the kitchen writing softly in her book. Zeke was baking. Taylor and Chad were outside where it was snowing softly. The parents decided they needed to do something…old people like and went off into town. Ryan was reading "Chill Factor" and you couldn't pull him out of it. Sharpay was knitting a blanket…yes Sharpay Evans is knitting people! And she wasn't half bad…

Me I was in Chad and my room. I had all gifts under the tree except one. The necklace I was going to give to Gabriella. I thought it was stupid…what a stupid gift, but it was too late. I had thrown the recite away hopefully she would like it. So what to do? I didn't want to wake her up because she was tired…didn't want to interrupt anyone. I sighed and got up from the desk and went downstairs. As I was I could hear Let it snow play on the radio.

In the living room you could see everyone doing their own thing. I smiled and continued down the stairs and went to the tree setting down my last gift, but once I did snowballs head jumped out under the tree. I watched as she ran into the kitchen, but then sliding, but not crashing. I think she was getting the hang of it.

"Troy how does this look?" Sharpay asked me holding up the half knitted blanket.

"Its cute." I said smiling.

"Aww thank you." Ashe said going back to her work.

"Hey, Troy, go wake Gabriella up, I made lunch." Zeke said coming out of the kitchen.

"Since when do we have lunch?" I asked.

"Since Gabriella, wanted some. Now go wake her." Zeke said. I went upstairs and entered her room.

"Oh, Gasper, wake up." I said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do not call me Casper." She said turning over and looking at me.

"Well, I'll make you a deal, you get up and I won't. Come on Zeke made lunch." I said to her.

"Fine, I'm coming." She said getting up. She walked out of the room and I followed. We all sat at the table and ate lunch. So five O'clock…I was bored…still.

"Want to go on a walk?" I asked Gabriella. She nodded her head and we got ready. I stood outside and looked at the snow that Taylor and Chad had been playing in. I heard the front door open and then close. I turned around and held my arm out. She gladly took it and we started walking. Arms linked.

"So, what's going on?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once January 2nd comes you're going back to LA."

"Well, I was thinking about that. I was thinking that you could move back with me." I said looking forward.

"Troy…I…I can't. You know that. I love my job." She said looking at me. I looked at her with her cotton white hat on her.

"I know, but you won't have to work. You can be a stay at home mom. Taking care of this kid."

"Troy, I want to work. I love my job."

"How about I give you my answer tonight?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

We continued on our walk. Stopping at one point we turned around and started walking home.

"If it's a girl, what would we name it?" I asked her.

"Umm, Nattily?"

"I like that name."

"No, wait, I want to name her Sarah."

"Why?"

"Because it means princess."

"A boy?"

"Isaac."

"You sound so sure, why?" I asked.

"It means to laugh. I love laughing."

"Well, that's for sure." I said laughing.

"Yeah, Troy do you like me? I mean as in like, like me."

"Love?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to tell you the truth. I remember when we were little I would look at you and feel this fussy feeling in my stomach. Today I still do. To answer your question, yes I do love you. I know you want to stay friends, but I'll wait. I'll be waiting in the rain, snow anything, just for you and this kid. Heck I'll wait till I'm a hundred!" I said to her. She nodded her head and looked forward.

We arrived at the Cabin and everyone's car's were in the drive way. We walked inside the warm cabin and into the kitchen. I noticed there were more gifts under the tree.

"No, I think we should watch that tomorrow night. Let's watch…Mickey's twice upon a Christmas." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I agree." Gabriella said taking a bite of an apple she had gotten out of the fruit bowl.

"Ok, so then tomorrow is the Grinch." Chad said nodding his head.

"WooHoo!" Gabriella yelled sticking her hand in the air.

I smiled and went upstairs. I sat in the room Chad and I shared and looked at a book that was lying on my suitcase. I walked over to it and picked it up. I looked through it. It was pictures of me winning basketball games…pictures of my dad and I holding the trophy's together.

"I'm surprised you still do that stuff." I heard my father say. I turned around and looked at him with a questioning look.

"That book. You still add pictures to it." he said pointing to the book.

"Yeah…" I said looking at it.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I'm moving back to LA in a few days and…and Gabriella won't come. I have no idea what to do." I said looking at my father. I could actually feel tears forming in my eyes. I could see my dad take in a breath and then let it out.

"Troy, I always raised you to grow up to be a basketball player and you are, but now it's your turn. What does your heart really tell you?"

"Oh, wow, dad I never heard you talk so….from your heart." I said jokingly to my father.

"Troy, stop joking and listen to your heart."

"I can't…it's confusing me. I love Gabriella and I know she loves me, but she won't admit it. I want to…I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I don't want to give up basketball." I said truthfully to him.

"You don't want to give it up because of me or because you love it so much?" he asked me with his hands in his pockets. I looked at the ground. I didn't know…

"Well, come down in ten minutes, were going to watch a movie and eat dinner." My dad said walking out of the room. What did I want?

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen getting my plate, my father's question ran through my mind. I got my plate and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Gabriella and came in and saw me. She smiled and sat on the couch with me and cuddled up. I wrapped my arm around her while I ate my food with one hand.

The movie was ending and we all had finished our deserts. Finally we all went upstairs tired and excited tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"Troy, stay in my room tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, let me go get dressed." I said heading to my room with Chad. I got changed quickly and bushed my teach. My answer it was tonight…I went into her room and laid down next to her.

She turned around looking at me.

"Hey." She said smiling at me.

"I have your answer."

"My answer?"

"From earlier on." I said.

"Oh and what is it?" she asked me smiling.

Well, here it goes…

A/N ok I stopped it there because I'm stuck! Lol. Ok so I want to thank everyone for reviewing! Also I was you to read this poll its very, very important!

POLL:

Should Troy quit Basketball and go back to college and get a degree in…Medical school?

Yes or No?

Ok, I'll update soon!


	17. December 23rd, 24th and 25th

December Makes me feel this way

Chapter 17

December 23 Chapter 17 Troy's POV

"I'm staying. With you. I gave basketball up and I'm retiring early. I'm going back to college to get a degree in medical. I can working at a hospital." I said to her.

Wait BEFORE YOU STOP HERE LOL YOU HAVE TO READ ON BECAUSE THERES A SURPRISE, BUT I AM NOT GOING TO SAY IT:)

"Troy, are you serious? You're giving up your dreams."

"Gabriella, I always had wanted to become a doctor. I thought it was interesting. I like basketball, I really do, but if it means I can't be with you and this kid then…I don't want it." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Thanks." She said smiling…

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve." I said laughing.

"Troy, I've gone the whole day trying not to get hyper! Now you just got me!" she said sitting up and hitting a pillow at me. Soon we started hitting each other, but I made sure to hit her stomach only lightly. She collapsed on the bed giggling hard and I fell over her but stopped before I hit her. My face to hers, her face to mine.

"You know, if I wasn't pregnant I would totally kick your ass." She said smiling at me. I let out a small laugh. I felt her hand going to my stomach all of a sudden she poked me in my sides.

"Haha, I knew it! You're still ticklish there!" she said giggling as my head was buried in her stomach. I looked at it.

"You know if you're like her…then little child we are going to have a big, big, big major over double hyper child!" I said to it.

"Troy, stop It." she said.

"You know I'm thinking of growing a beard, since I'm going to be a doctor I need to look like one." I said to her.

"Eww." She said scrunching her face up. The door opened and we looked to see who it was. What do you expect the whole young 'adult' gang. They all came in and closed the door.

"You woke me up!" Taylor said sitting on the bed.

"Same here." Kelsi added. We all sat on Gabriella's bed and started talking. It was silent, but then sharpay started to giggle. Her giggles started to turn into laughs.

"What's so funny?" Ryan whispered to Gabriella.

"Umm…poop?" Gabriella said. That made Sharpay laugh louder.

"Shar, shh, you'll wake the parents!" Zeke said.

"Sorry, but did you all know it's…two in the morning! Also Christmas is tomorrow! Happy Christmas EVE!" she said throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh my…tomorrow's Christmas…!" Gabriella started jumping on the bed and so did Sharpay.

"Girls!" I said to them. They automatically sat down.

"I can't wait…I want hot chocolate." Sharpay said rolling off the bed and heading downstairs we all went downstairs and got some hot chocolate. Going into the living room we turned on the T.V., but it on low so the parents wouldn't wake up.

The Christmas tree was lit and it was snowing heavily outside.

"Gabriella, isn't that snowball?" Chad said pointing to a white puffy ear laying on a box.

"Oh yeah, I figured out that she likes to sleep under there at night." She said looking at Chad.

"Too bad, looks like Matt is lonely." Taylor said pointing to the lonely dog by the fire.

"Matt, come here boy!" Gabriella said clapping her hands. Matt looked up from here he was laying and ran over to us and lay at our feet. Gabriella was petting him with her foot while watching the movie. I looked at her and the T.V. screen reflected on her eyes.

"What?" she asked turning to me.

"Nothing." I said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Positive." I said smiling. She smiled at me and turned back to the screen.

I was falling in love with Gabriella Montez…when I say falling in love I was literally falling.

Gabriella's head fell onto my chest and I looked down, she was sleeping. I looked around everyone was cuddling up to each other and asleep. I decided to sleep, too so I did.

Gabriella's POV

I woke up and it wasn't a pleasant one. I felt something coming up my throat, groaning I unwrapped myself from Troy's arm and got up. I stepped over everyone and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up I leaned against the tiled wall. A smile lingered on my lips. First off, Troy and I were going to live together second it was Christmas Eve. I got up and ran out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve." I yelled. I was so excited.

"Don't say it again!" Zeke said shooting straight up and looking at me.

"Don't say what again?" Taylor asked sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Christmas Eve!" I said squealing! I was so excited…wait I all ready told you that.

"AHHHHH! PEOPLE CHRISTMAS EVE!" Sharpay said yelling and getting up, we started dancing together.

"What is all the commotion?" Mrs. Bolton asked us coming down along with all the other parents.

"Mrs. Bolton its Christmas eve!" Sharpay said jumping over to everyone.

"Yes, we know that." Mr. Evans said.

"AHH, oh my gosh! I can't wait till twelve!" I said jumping up ad down. I then felt Troy's arms wrap around my stomach and kiss my shoulder.

"What happens at noon?" he asked into my shoulder.

"Well, you see two people have to hide the bell and then make a map of where to find it." Ryan said stretching.

"And who are these two people that hide the bell?" he asked. Taylor pointed to me and Sharpay.

"Yeah, we should go get dressed and hide It." she said looking at me, I was about to go, but Troy grabbed my arm lightly.

"Not until you missy had breakfast." He said I groaned, but headed into the kitchen. After eating breakfast Sharpay and I went outside and started to make a map as we went along to hide it.

We were walking right by the lake that I had fallen in, and I stopped Sharpay.

"Let's put it on that tree." I said pointing to the tree by the lake. We put it on a branch and made sure the way we came was the right way to get to the tree. We walked back and walked inside the Cabin.

"You guys are done already?" Chad asked as we walked in the door, taking off our jackets.

"Yup, here's the map." Sharpay said handing him the map. Everyone gathered around it and looked at it. I grabbed Troy and brought him into the empty kitchen.

"Ok, so I was thinking, you can't give your dreams up-." I said saying, but he cut me off.

"And you don't want to quit where your working at." He said to me.

"Yes, but I was thinking you could open a sports shop up or…or my school, they need a coach for basketball/ P.E. teacher. And also you can fill in for heath class when you're not doing P.E./basketball coach, because the P.E. teacher always did health too." I was rambling on and on but I didn't care.

"Gabi, look I don't even know the first thing about health."

"And you don't need too. You can learn while you're teaching them. The old one did that. Troy, you can do it."

"I'll go to your principle and talk to him, in the mean time I am going hunting." He said giving me a kiss and wlaking out of the kitchen. I brought a hand up to my lips…he kissed me. I looked at him and he turned around.

"That wasn't suppose to happen sorry." He said smiling and running out. His lips were…so warm and soft and melting and…oh my. I heard the front door open and then close and Sharpay came skipping into the kitchen.

"So what should we do? Ooh we can bake!" Sharpay said to me. I wasn't paying attention I was just realizing I was really in LOVE and when I say really in love I mean REALLY, REALLY, REALLY in LOVE!

"Gabi," Sharpay said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah let's bake." I said smiling.

"Ok, so what are we baking?" she asked me.

"Uh…cookies?"

"Of, brownies and Christmas cookies!" we said together. We started on our task. Putting the cookies on top and brownies on the bottom we started making ginger beard men.

"Do we have pink?" Sharpay asked me for the pink icing. I handed her the icing bowl.

"What's with pink?" I asked her.

"I don't know. What's with the green?" she asked mocking.

"I don't know." I said smiling.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" she asked finishing up her ginger beard men.

"Yh, lets go see if the brownies and cookies are down." I said going over to the oven. I opened and they looked done. I got my mites yay! And got them out then Sharpay slid in the ginger beard men. I put the two trays on top of the stove to cool down.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Sharpay asked sitting on the counter licking the spoon.

"Five." I said.

"How the hell does it take that long to find the bell?"

"Maybe…I don't know…what do we do now?"

"Uh…how about we go cook dinner." Sharpay said.

"Or…or we could…yeah let's cook." I said jumping off the counter and we got to work…again.

Around seven we heard the front door open. We had everything cooking on the stove and I was making pie as Sharpay was putting the brownies, cookies and ginger beard men on plates for later on. The table was set and the kitchen was a mess…

"We found it!" Chad yelled shaking the bell and walking into the kitchen.

"About time." Sharpay said getting the plates and putting them aside.

"Yeah, really did you all get lost or something?" I asked putting the pie in the oven and checking on the food.

"Well it's not our fault. We got lost here because of the men!" Mrs. Neilson said sitting down.

"Hey, we did not!" Zeke said.

"Yeah…we took some wrong turns." Mr. Baylor said.

"Whatever. Well while you were gone we were baking and cooking." Sharpay said proudly.

"Yup we even made ginger beard men that looked like us!" She said.

"What's with the small ginger beard men?" Ryan asked.

"Uh hello Gabi's baby." Sharpay said in a weird tone.

"Are you going to have that cookie?" Troy said walking over to me and bending down.

"Because if your not I would like it. When you get older I'll let you have all the cookies you want, but now you just can't." Troy kept going on and on and set the knife on the counter and stood there. I couldn't move, first because his hands were on my stomach and second it was cute.

"Well, Gabi, you're going to have fun with that." Kelsi said.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"I remember when Jack did that with Troy." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Hey, it was our first child, leave me alone." He said pouting.

"Troy, please stop I think the baby is getting mad at you." I said looking down at him.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tonight." He said patting it and then standing up. So we all sat down and ate our dinner. When dinner was over at nine we went to watch the movie with our deserts. The movie was over and everyone had gone to bed, but Troy and I stayed in the living room. The radio was playing softly and we were cuddling on the couch. It was 11:50 PM. Ten minutes' till Christmas. I looked out of the window from my spot. It had stopped snowing earlier.

"So, when are we telling everyone that your moving in with me tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his hands against my arms which sent shivers up my spine, but they were good ones!

We sat in silence for three minutes', but then Troy got up from behind me and sat on the floor facing me.

"So we had a rough month this month. I need to know how you feel…about us that is." He said to me while holding both my hands.

"Troy…I…it isn't that easy. I mean we've had fights after fights and-." I was saying, but he cut me off.

"Gabriella, it's a simple…well not so simple question, but it's a yes I love you or I like you." He said. Should I tell him? I shouldn't… I can't. Or I can, but then that would mean I gave in…or shut the hell up just tell him!

"yes." I said in a whisper.

"Yes, in what?" Troy asked.

"Yes, as in I love you." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled and so did. He leaned in for a kiss and I moved forward. We kissed as in love kissed!

Taylor's POV

We were all at the top of the balcony banister looking over, but trying not to make a sound.

"There kissing!" I whispered excitedly.

Troy's POV

"I love you too." I said pulling away and whispering into her mouth. She giggled. I looked at the clock. 11:56. I smiled and looked back at her. I stood up, pulling her up with me. "December makes me feel this way" by Dave Koz started playing. (sorry I couldn't find the lyrics.)

I brought her over to the window.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing just…just wondering the tree looks different." I said looking at the lighted tree.

"It does?" she asked looking at it, "What wrong with it?" she asked.

"Something's added to it." I said wrapping my arms around her and rest my shin on her head.

"I don't see it." she said looking.

"Right there." I said pointing to this one ornament.

"It's a ribbon." She said looking at me and turning in my arms. I smiled and took the ribbon off the tree and took her hand. I put the ribbon in her hand and closed it.

"Is it just a ribbon?" I asked her. She opened her hand and looked at it.

"It's…it's a ring." She said tracing the ring with her fingers. (the picture is in my profile)

"I know, it's sudden, but Gabriella, I love you with all my heart. I love you and those three words have my life in them. What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. I learned something with you. I learned that when you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out. Gabriella, you brought out all my wishes and you brought out of the Christmas in me. I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be . . . if you'll be my wife. Marry me?" I asked her while getting on one knee. Tears were in her eyes and she was biting on her bottom lip.

I was starting to get nervous.

"Say yes already!" we heard someone yell. There stood every one on the banister balcony waiting for her answer. I heard her give a small laugh.

"Mrs. Gabriella Troy Bolton…I like that." She said. I turned around and saw the ring on her finger. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I closed my eyes and smiled. I got up and kissed her and as it did the clock striked midnight. Christmas…

I broke the kiss and picked her up. I twirled her around in my arms and then sat her down on the floor.

"I love you with all my heart. I promise and I mean promise not to hurt you, ever." I said as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She said.

"And it took us 25 days to get it." I said laughing.

"Lets go to bed." She said to me. We went upstairs and while we did we saw everyone gone and to bed. We went to her bed and no we didn't have sex. We laid in each others arms talking.

A/N WOOHOO! Ok I really, really wish it was Christmas eve! Damn it! lol ok thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! Now the next chapter is the last one. I just wanted to know if you all wanted a sequel. If you want one then just tell me in the review. Okw ell I'm going to go and sleep lol. Bye!


	18. December makes me feel this way

December makes me feel this way

Chapter 18

Chapter 18 December 25th!!!! Gabriella's POV

I woke up warm and comfortable and safe. Bringing my left hand to my face I looked at the ring. It was beautiful. I couldn't help but giggle. Who ever imagined me to marry Troy Bolton? My smile got wider as I noticed that it was Christmas morning. I sat up in bed and looked at Troy.

"TROY! GET UP its CHRISTMAS!" I yelled.

"Yes, but its not even dawn." He mumbled.

"Troy, I'll see you down stairs in five." I said climbing out of the bed and running down the hall yelling get up, I ran down the stairs excitedly. Sitting next to the tree I saw Snowball still under it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Taylor yelled.

"WOOHOO!" I yelled putting my arms in the air.

"Wait, before we start opening gifts I wanna see the ring!" Sharpay said grabbing my hand. Soon all the girls crowded around me.

"Ok, can we open gifts I want to open. I want to get bows!" I yelled. So as we were opening the gifts I took all the bows and put them in my head. (I do that:)) so we were all down opening the gifts and I went to get up and follow everyone else into the kitchen, but Troy had stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I smiled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you this." He said handing me a square shaped box.

"Aw, Troy, but the ring was enough." I said taking the box. Troy put a finger to my lips and I smiled.

"It's nothing big. Just open it." he said. I rolled my eyes and opened the box. There was a necklace that had baby# craved into it.

"Aww…" I said looking at him.

"Nothing big remember." He said to me. I leaned up and kissed him and went into the kitchen looking at the necklace.

"Ok, so what are we doing today?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Uh well we all usually just do what ever." Kelsi said.

"Yeah and I recommend not to eat too many candy canes. Last year it was not fun." Sharpay said with a candy cane in her mouth.

"But you have one in your mouth." Ryan said.

"So?" Sharpay said.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"That's it?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yup."

"Ok."

"When are we leaving?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Tomorrow. I get my own bed!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I guess I should start getting my things shipped here." Troy said.

"Wow, wait what now?" Chad asked.

"You looser you blabbed it out." I said looking forward.

"Whatever." He said trying to mock me.

"Um, would anyone want to tell us anything?" Taylor asked.

"Ok, well since Gabriella doesn't want to quit her job and things I'm moving into her house and retiring from basketball and going to teach at her school. P.E. and basketball coach." Troy explained.

"Well, congratulations, again." Mr. Bolton said. I smiled.

"So when's your last game?" Zeke asked.

"Well, I was thinking of doing the rest of the season since there's only what…two games left and I'm done." He said.

"Troy I want to talk to you." I said going upstairs. I heard him following me. I sat on my bed and waited for him. He walked In and closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I wanted alone time with you." I said pulling him in for a kiss. And then we went into our own little session…

December does make you do crazy things…and it makes you feel in love.

December makes me feel this way

THE END WOOHOO!

A/N ok so I want to thank EVERYONE whor eviewed for this story! I know it's a crappy ending, but thigns will get better there will be a SEQUEL! So yeah lol thank you all!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
